


Рейчел Мэррон не поет фанк.

by Vodolej



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Class Differences, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Injury, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Занимательный рассказ о том, как Дерек Хейл удачно пристроил всю свою стаю. А страдания, в общем-то, очищают.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рейчел Мэррон не поет фанк.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sabira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabira/gifts).



_ Рейчел: И ты можешь умереть за меня?  
Фрэнк: Это моя работа.  
Рейчел: И ты готов к этому? Почему?  
Фрэнк: Я не умею петь. (с) Телохранитель.  
  
— Ты можешь меня выгнать, но завтра я снова вернусь. Ты можешь не любить меня, только разреши остаться.  
— Я прогоняю тебя.  
— Я люблю тебя. Я не знала, что это так просто. Я всегда буду с тобой. Я рожу тебе детей. (с) Sara. _

 

\- Ничего не скажешь? – ехидно спросил Стайлз, ловко свистнув с подноса бокал с шампанским.  
\- Я твой телохранитель, а не нянька, - равнодушно ответил Дерек, осматривая зал. – Хоть голым ходи, мне-то что?  
\- Ну-ну, - Стайлз залпом осушил бокал и поставил его на широкий парапет мраморной лестницы.  
Дерек быстро посмотрел яркими голубыми глазами на пустой бокал, опасно стоящий на краю, но Стайлз сделал вид, что не замечает укоризны. Дерек моментально переключился и снова принялся осматривать разряженную толпу.  
  
\- Тебе бы тоже не помешал один бокальчик, - пропел Стайлз, останавливая официанта.  
\- Я на работе, - рыкнул Дерек. – Я не буду пить.  
\- Я твоя работа, - сообщил Стайлз. – И я тебе позволяю.  
\- Моя работа – это твоя безопасность, - возразил Дерек. – Пей сам.  
\- Ты меня не слушаешься, волчонок, - нахмурился Стайлз.  
Дерек наконец посмотрел на него – сердито, в упор.  
\- Ты что-то хочешь мне сказать? – ангельски улыбнулся Стайлз, поигрывая алым галстуком.  
Дерек наклонился к нему и тихо проговорил на ухо:  
\- Будешь себя плохо вести – мы не отлучимся на пятнадцать минут в туалет, пока мэр будет толкать речь.  
\- Эй! – воскликнул Стайлз, ероша мгновенно вспотевшими ладонями короткие волосы. – Эй!  
\- Ты меня понял, - невозмутимо ответил Дерек, поправил Стайлзу галстук, не обращая внимания на кривоватые взгляды, и отошел назад.   
  
Стайлз раздраженно фыркнул ему вслед и помахал рукой Эллиссон. Та улыбнулась, но не остановилась, зато притормозил на секунду ее охранник-оборотень - быстро пожал ладонь Дереку, кивнул и ушел, одернув черный пиджак.  
\- Ты его знаешь? - удивился Стайлз, переминаясь на месте.  
Ему было скучно, а алые кеды отлично скользили по мраморному полу.   
\- Знаю, - терпеливо ответил Дерек, поглядывая по сторонам.   
\- Откуда ты его знаешь? – въедливо спросил Стайлз, снял с плеча Дерека пылинку и мило улыбнулся проходящей мимо пожилой супружеской паре.  
\- От верблюда, - буркнул Дерек. – Ты что, хочешь окончательно угробить свою репутацию?  
\- Да все давно знают, что ты меня трахаешь, - отмахнулся Стайлз. – И пока ты не делаешь это на столе для фуршета – всем плевать.  
  
Дерек посмотрел на него неожиданно весело и даже соизволил изогнуть губы в улыбке.  
\- Поверь мне, - важно сказал Стайлз, - людям не интересно то, о чем ты говоришь открыто. Им интересны грязные тайные подробности.  
Дерек посмотрел на часы, кивнул сам себе и негромко приказал:  
\- Пиздуй в уборную на первом этаже, я подойду через пару минут.  
Стайлз кивнул и мгновенно скатился с лестницы, задев рукой бокал. Бокал покачнулся, чего Стайлз даже не заметил, и чуть не полетел на голову статному негру в оранжевом тюрбане. Дерек перехватил бокал и, проходя мимо официанта, сунул его на поднос. Возле трибуны начался ажиотаж, почтенная публика подходила поближе, заскрипели динамики. Красные кеды исчезли за поворотом.  
Дерек выждал несколько секунд, пока не убедился, что всеобщее внимание приковано к мэру, и никто не собирается прямо сейчас бежать к толчку. Он свернул за поворот, толкнул дверь и оказался в жадных неуклюжих объятиях.  
Стайлз больше мешал, чем помогал, поэтому Дерек сгреб его в охапку, затащил в свободную кабинку, закрыл ее на защелку и опустился на корточки, вытащив из уха наушник.   
Стайлз вцепился в его волосы, прижал лицом к своему паху и сипло предупредил, запинаясь от возбуждения:  
\- Минетом не отделаешься.   
\- Ладно, - легко согласился Дерек.  
Иногда он расстегивал ширинку Стайлза зубами, но времени было мало, поэтому он быстро расстегнул ремень, приспустил штаны и вытащил твердеющий член наружу. Стайлз потянул его за волосы, принуждая брать быстрее. Дерек облизнул губы и взял в рот только одну головку.  
\- Да что ж ты делаешь? – прошипел Стайлз, дрожа словно от холода. – Я же так кончу через пару минут.  
\- Терпи, - невнятно сказал Дерек, насаживаясь ртом глубже.   
Стайлз выпустил его волосы, вцепился побелевшими пальцами в стенку кабинки и принялся слабо царапать ее тупыми человеческими ногтями. Дерек помучал его пару минут, ориентируясь на внутренний хронометр, выпустил горячий, соленый и полностью твердый член из рта.   
Стайлз раскраснелся, тяжело дышал и вообще выглядел обдолбанно: глаза расширились, как после хорошей травки, язык все время облизывал мгновенно пересыхающие губы.  
Дерек быстро поцеловал его, делясь солоновато-терпким вкусом во рту, расстегнул свой ремень и уперся лбом и локтями в стенку. Стайлз отмер, рывком спустил его штаны до колен, прижался сзади и принялся проталкивать член короткими, частыми толчками.   
Его щенячья возня Дерека всегда возбуждала – детка так старался не опозориться, так старался ублажить, что Дерек чуть ли не рыдал от умиления.  
\- Ты чего ржешь? – хрипло спросил Стайлз, удерживая его за плечи. – Тебе смешно?  
\- Что ты, - послушно ответил Дерек, расслабляясь.  
Стайлз вошел целиком и на пару секунд замер, переводя дыхание.  
  
\- Осталось минут семь, - предупредил его Дерек, лениво дроча вялый член.  
\- Я помню, - огрызнулся Стайлз, вышел и снова вошел, резче и жестче.  
Дерек прикусил губу, расставил ноги шире и задвигал ладонью быстрее, когда Стайлз принялся толкаться в него одной только головкой, раскрывая мышцы и не давая им передышки.  
\- Вот сучка, - пробормотал Дерек, сплюнул в ладонь и взялся за свой член.  
Стайлз не мог выдерживать ритм, сбивался, трахал как попало, нервничая, зато просунул ладони под рубашку и торопливо оглаживал Дерека по бокам и животу, а это было приятно.  
\- Три минуты, - прохрипел Дерек, ощущая, что оргазм подкатывает волной.  
Его сладкий мальчик почти лежал на нем, промочив потом пиджак и рубашку, поскуливал и терся лицом о лопатки.  
\- Ну, - пробормотал Стайлз. – Ну, волчара, давай же…  
\- Я кончу, если ты кончишь, - пообещал Дерек.  
Стайлз коротко взвыл – достаточно громко для пустого туалета, и повис на Дереке, сопя, как большая собака. Дерек сжался вокруг его члена, пытаясь удержать его в себе, охнул и кончил в заботливо подставленную ладонь.  
  
\- Твою мать, - проговорил он через несколько секунд, брезгливо утираясь салфетками.  
Стайлз, сияющий как серебряная пятицентовая монета, вопросительно вскинул брови, тщательно облизывая ладонь.  
\- Вот гадость, - выругался Дерек, выкидывая вторую салфетку в корзину.  
\- Течешь? – ехидно поинтересовался Стайлз, обсасывая мизинец.   
\- Твоими заботами – да, - буркнул Дерек.  
Стайлз спрыгнул с тумбы, забрал у Дерека третью салфетку, аккуратно свернул ее и, глядя Дереку в глаза, чуточку пропихнул в приоткрытую, влажную дырку. Еще и пальцем обвел по краям, убеждаясь, что салфетка прочно заткнула течь.  
\- Вообще-то, мне еще работать, - пожаловался Дерек, заправляя рубашку в штаны.  
\- Морально я с тобой, - сообщил Стайлз, схватил его обеими руками за черноволосый затылок и притянул к себе для поцелуя.

\- Сюда идут, - Дерек вырвался, пихнул Стайлза в кабинку и приказал, - приведи себя в порядок.  
Он прислонился к стене со скучающим видом, и, когда в туалет вошли какие-то незнакомые ему джентльмены, сделал вид, что ничего особенного здесь не произошло.

 ***

 

\- Половина четвертого, - проворчал Дерек, заглядывая в кабинет. – Ты собираешься спать?  
\- Да-да, - рассеянно ответил Стайлз. – Уже иду.  
Никуда он, разумеется, не пошел, и, кажется, мгновенно забыл, что у него что-то спрашивали.  
Дерек вздохнул и прищурился, рассмотрев в отражении компьютерных очков Стайлза какие-то таблицы.   
\- Да-да, я помню, - сказал Стайлз, не отвлекаясь.  
Дерек молча подошел к столу и выдернул из ноутбука шнур питания. Экран потускнел.  
\- Эй! – завопил Стайлз, треснув кулаком по столу.  
\- Сохраняй свои дела в темпе, - приказал Дерек. – Пошли спать.  
\- Но я занят! – рявкнул Стайлз и попытался в темноте нащупать провод, который предусмотрительный Дерек прижал носком к ковру. – Ты мой охранник, а не нянька.  Дерек, отвали, в общем!  
\- Скоро светать начнет, - спокойно сказал Дерек. – Утром продолжишь.   
\- Нет, сейчас, - упрямо сказал Стайлз, на всякий случай сохранив документы.  
  
Он выбрался из-под стола и принялся ползать по ковру, пытаясь найти, где задевался провод. Дерек, дождавшись, пока Стайлз неразумно повернется к нему задницей, отвесил ему звонкий шлепок.  
\- Ах ты сволочь! – завопил Стайлз, мгновенно взвиваясь.  
Он бросился на Дерека, но тот спокойно отшагнул в сторону и подставил подножку, о которую Стайлз предсказуемо запнулся. Он бы наверняка больно счесал щеку и нос о ковер, если бы Дерек не подхватил его у самого пола.   
\- Пошли в кроватку, - вкрадчиво предложил Дерек. – Стайлз, хватит задротить.  
\- Стайлз, хватит задротить, - пискляво передразнил его Стайлз. – Это бизнес, детка, это серьезные дела!   
\- Окей, - Дерек кивнул, поймал Стайлза за руку и, перехватив поудобнее, взвалил на плечо.  
\- Волчара, пусти меня! – заорал Стайлз, брыкаясь.  
\- Тихо, придурок, весь дом перебудишь, - прикрикнул на него Дерек, похлопав по упругим ягодицам, туго обтянутым пижамными штанами.  
\- Ну и подумаешь, - пробурчал Стайлз, затихая. – Это мой дом и моя прислуга, захочу – вообще пройдусь по периметру с барабаном.  
\- Не пройдешься, - пообещал ему Дерек. – Я тебя в подвал посажу и всем скажу, что так и было.  
  
Дерек свернул в спальню и бесцеремонно свалил свою ношу на кровать. Стайлз расползся большой медузой, усыпанной логотипом Кока-колы образца шестидесятых. У Дерека от такой расцветки пижамы в глазах зарябило, поэтому он вернулся, чтобы закрыть дверь, а когда подошел к кровати, Стайлз уже спрятался под покрывалом и сопел оттуда, блестя в темноте глазами.  
\- Не думай даже, - предупредил Дерек, устраиваясь рядом. – Спи.  
\- Но Дерек, - прошептал Стайлз и подполз вплотную. – Почему нет?  
\- Ты на время вообще смотрел? – возмутился Дерек. – Мне вставать через четыре часа.  
\- А мы быстро, - предложил Стайлз. – Крепче спать будешь.  
\- Это ты крепче спать будешь, - проворчал Дерек, но не отнял нахальных рук от своих плеч.  
Стайлз нырнул под одеяло с головой, повозился там и потянул штаны Дерека вниз и в сторону. Тот вздохнул блаженно, ощутив на члене прикосновение нежных теплых губ.  
\- Может, хватит с тебя йогурта на ночь? – спросил он безнадежно.  
\- Нет, не хватит, - проорал Стайлз из-под одеяла. – И не называй это йогуртом, мать твою, извращенец долбаный!  
Дерек просунул руку под одеяло, нашарил колючий затылок Стайлза и надавил, заставляя паршивца глубже принимать в рот.   
Стайлз замычал и, судя по движению покрывала, начал себе дрочить.  
\- Вылезай, детка, - попросил Дерек. – Я хочу это видеть.   
Стайлз откинул одеяло, дотянулся до ночника, щелкнув кнопкой, и вернулся к члену Дерека, голодно облизывая губы.  
\- Сосалка, - усмехнулся Дерек, поглаживая его плечи.  
\- Сейчас укушу, - пригрозил Стайлз и пошлепал себя по губам толстым членом, перевитым вздутыми венами.   
Дерек, который, хоть и был оборотнем, не обманывался по поводу внешнего вида своего члена, отдаленно напоминающего человеческий. А вот Стайлз, наверное, в детстве слишком хотел собачку, раз с таким наслаждением сосал большой, почти собачий хуй.  
\- Сучка, - пробормотал Дерек, обводя кончиками пальцев уши Стайлза.  
\- Сучка тут ты, - ответил тот, ухмыляясь. – Раздвинь ноги, Дерек.  
Дерек скривился, посмотрев на часы, но Стайлз уже полез за смазкой и выдавил себе на член почти пол-флакона.   
\- Я тебя накажу, - пообещал Стайлз, целуя Дерека в живот.   
\- Да? – с интересом спросил Дерек, подсовывая под задницу подушку.   
Послушать Стайлза иногда бывало очень занятно.  
\- Ты будешь скулить и просить, - торжественно сказал Стайлз, медленно надрачивая твердый член. – А я не дам тебе кончить.  
\- Оу, - Дерек хмыкнул, развел ноги шире и зажмурился, когда Стайлз вломился в него без подготовки.   
  
Стайлз тут же замер и осторожно поцеловал Дерека в дрожащие ресницы.  
\- Тебе больно?  
\- Нет.  
Стайлз кивнул сам себе, расставил колени шире для упора и принялся неспешно трахать Дерека, изредка кусая его то за щеку, то за плечо. Дерек попытался подогнать его, положив руки на бока, но Стайлз решительно придавил его ладони к подушке и куснул Дерека за кончик носа.  
\- Лежи смирно, сучка.  
\- Да ради бога, - фыркнул Дерек, закатывая глаза.  
Он в самом деле затих и только постанывал изредка, когда Стайлз удачно попадал.   
\- Тебе хорошо? - проникновенно спросил Стайлз, вталкиваясь в него до конца и выходя почти полностью.  
\- Хорошо, - признал Дерек, лениво, сыто жмурясь.  
Стайлз снова укусил его за плечо и улыбнулся в горящие в темноте голубые глаза. У него было смутное подозрение, что даже такой расслабленный, ленивый и сонный Дерек способен за пару секунд свернуть ему шею, вырвать горло и руки поменять местами с ногами. Но Дерек так томно улыбался, приподнимая уголки губ, так нежился, обнимая сильными ногами Стайлза за бока, что никакой угрозы Стайлз не чувствовал.   
\- Сучка, - позвал он, лизнув Дерека в губы.  
\- Будешь обзываться – будешь заканчивать со своей рукой, - пообещал Дерек, приоткрыв сытые глаза.  
\- Перевернись на живот, - попросил Стайлз, отстранившись.  
Дерек вздохнул, перевернулся и ткнулся лицом в подушку.  
\- Ты там что, спать собрался? – забеспокоился Стайлз, слыша из подушки похрапывание.  
\- Почти, - сонно ответил Дерек. – Стайлз, заканчивая свои телячьи нежности. Дай мне кончить и сам уймись.  
Стайлз сжал в ладони его тугую, отвисшую мошонку, шероховатую и прохладную, воткнулся в Дерека пожестче, заставив того охнуть.  
\- Ты у меня кончишь, - злорадно пообещал Стайлз. – Обязательно кончишь, но сначала попросишь, как следует.  
\- Да-да, - лениво пробормотал Дерек и чуть не поперхнулся своим языком, когда Стайлз крепко взял его за бедра и принялся долбить прямо по простате.   
\- Вот так, - бормотал Стайлз, упираясь Дереку между лопаток. – Вот как надо.  
Дерек ахал и вскидывал бедра. Стайлз видел его оскаленный в судороге удовольствия рот, полный острых зубов, один глаз, сияющий голубым огнем, и черную бровь на изломе.  
\- Мне надо подрочить, - признался Дерек, пытаясь просунуть руку под живот.  
\- Нет, не надо, - жестко сказал Стайлз, вцепившись ему в запястье.  
Дерек послушался и через несколько минут начал скулить.  
\- Вот теперь ты можешь кончить, - позволил Стайлз. – Но без рук.  
\- Я не могу без рук! – взвыл Дерек. – Мне надо!  
\- Зачем тебе руки? – вкрадчиво спросил Стайлз, балдея от неописуемого ощущения власти над таким сильным телом и таким строптивым мужиком. – В тебе мой член. Этого достаточно.  
\- Недостаточно, - проскулил Дерек, вздрагивая.  
\- Я-то сейчас кончу, - поделился с ним Стайлз, глотая воздух ртом. – А ты если не успеешь – останешься со стояком на ночь.  
Дерек застонал и сжался.  
\- Я в тебя кончу, - предупредил Стайлз. – Мне охуенно нравится, когда в тебе моя сперма. Тебе ведь нравится, Дерек?  
Дерек открыл рот, чтобы огрызнуться, но ничего не успел сказать – его швырнуло в оргазм, как неуправляемый мотоцикл в бетонную стену – бесконтрольное скольжение, взрыв и обломки во все стороны.  
  
\- Дерек, ты как? – спросил Стайлз, даже не пытаясь отклеиться от его спины. – Тебе понравилось?  
\- Угу, - вяло ответил оглушенный Дерек.  
Стайлз звонко поцеловал его в макушку, сполз немного в сторону и задремал, уткнувшись лицом в плечо Дерека.  


***  


\- Как это пропал? – заорал Стайлз, бледнея.

У него даже колени ослабли от накатившей дурноты. Впрочем, расклеиваться было совсем не время – Дерек уже вторые сутки пропадал неизвестно где, а разгром в его почти нежилой квартире буквально вопил о том, что Дерек ушел оттуда не своими ногами. Следов крови там не нашли, но все вещи были перевернуты вверх дном, и даже тяжеленный дубовый шкаф, который весил дофига, лежал на полу, бесстыдно задрав ножки.   
  
\- Я сейчас приеду, - рявкнул Стайлз в телефон, сгреб все бумаги, лежащие на столе, и затолкал их в верхний ящик, закрыв его на ключ.   
Бумаги были важные, срочные, но Стайлз не мог думать ни о чем другом, кроме исчезнувшего Дерека.  
А ведь у него были подозрения, он сразу подумал, что дело нечисто, когда взъерошенный и какой-то встревоженный Дерек сказал, что в выходные едет домой и не останется в поместье. Стайлз собирался забрать его на уик-энд и укатить на Сардинию – поваляться под жарким солнцем. Дерек отказался резко и даже категорично, Стайлз почти обиделся, однако Дерек взъерошил ему волосы на прощание, закинул на плечо сумку с ношеными вещами и запрыгнул за руль Камаро. В понедельник он не вернулся.  
  
\- Ох блядь, - пробормотал Стайлз, осторожно заходя в разгромленный лофт.  
Когда Бойд, которого послали проверить, куда же запропастился Дерек, сообщил, что дома у Хейла полный пиздец, Стайлз даже не подозревал, насколько точно Бойд охарактеризовал погром.  
Ни одна вещь не осталась на своем месте. Стайлз осторожно переступил через битое стекло, почесал затылок, осмотрев злосчастный шкаф, из-под которого торчало раздавленное чучело фламинго. Деревянные панели кухонных шкафов были исчерчены глубокими следами от когтей, от стеклянного столика остались две надломленные ножки и раздробленная столешница.   
\- Может Дерек того… обезумел? – предположил Бойд, нервно передернув плечами.  
Стайлз к своему ужасу понял, что такое объяснение отлично вписывается в бардак: Дерек ведь немного контужен, хоть внешне и не видно. Может, он расслабился, крыша потихоньку поехала без присмотра Стайлза…  
\- Смотри, - буркнул Бойд и подцепил ногой что-то круглое.  
На свет выехала уцелевшая, почти полная бутылка с виски.   
\- Думаешь, он нажрался и разнес свою квартиру? – спросил Стайлз дрогнувшим голосом.  
\- Ну, если ему какие-нибудь черти померещились, - виновато сказал Бойд, - или… ну, блядь, зайцы какие-нибудь зеленые, то вполне мог. Это же Дерек, он на всю голову…  
Бойд осекся, увидев, как похолодел взгляд Стайлза.  
-… странный, - поправился Бойд. – Он странный.  
  
Стайлз опустился на колено и поставил бутылку ровно.  
\- Да она же почти полная, - проговорил он с удивлением. – Этого не хватит, даже чтобы захмелеть. И уж тем более - Дереку.   
\- Так что мне делать, босс? – спросил Бойд, машинально возя пальцем по перевернутому шкафу, на котором осела пыль.   
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты обзвонил все морги, - дрогнувшим голосом сказал Стайлз. – Пусть Денни займется больницами. Я должен найти Дерека.  
Бойд кивнул и вышел, а Стайлз осторожно добрался до распоротого дивана, сел на край и с силой растер лицо.  
  
Когда черный Камаро вырулил на трассу и исчез в дорожном потоке, Стайлза что-то кольнуло в груди. Предчувствие, что ли. Но ему было некогда, он проворачивал сделку, которая принесла бы ему не меньше полумиллиарда и оставила бы все больше наглеющее семейство Арджентов за бортом.   
Ни на какую Сардинию Стайлз один не поехал, а вот теперь, бегая взглядом по разбитой мебели и разбросанным вещам, он осознал, что все это время его точило беспокойство, которое он успешно глушил делами, громкой музыкой и снотворным. Надо было не отпускать Дерека. Надо было оставить его в поместье. Надо было поехать с ним.   
Стайлз всхлипнул и зашарил по карманам, пытаясь найти телефон.  
  
Он не верил, что Дерек свихнулся, разгромил свой обожаемый лофт и ушел бродить по улицам, босой и почти голый. Дерек-то, конечно, был контуженным, но ебанутым не был. Стайлз вообще не встречал чуваков с такой устойчивой психикой, железным самоконтролем и полнейшим спокойствием. Дерек даже его переносил, не напрягаясь, а Стайлза мало кто мог вынести больше пары часов.   
Но, с другой стороны, на похищение это не походило. Даже если бы Дерек отбивался мебелью, должны же были остаться трупы, кровь, обрывки одежды – однако ничего этого, насколько Стайлз видел, не было. Уж парочку несвежих трупов должен заметить даже тот, кто страдает рассеянным вниманием.  
Да и странно это было, совершенно нелепо – ну кому нужно похищать простого телохранителя? Было бы понятно, если бы похитили Стайлза – его состояние насчитывало чуть больше двадцати миллиардов евро; но Дерек, у которого за душой была не новая машина, лофт, за который он платил немалые бабки, хоть и не жил в нем, да потертый армейский жетон – Дерек был паршивым вариантом для похищения.  
  
Стайлз вздохнул и собрал себя в жесткий кулак. Не время раскисать и лить слезы. Потом, когда он найдет Дерека, можно поплакать у него на груди. А пока следовало найти его – живым и здоровым. Или хотя бы живым.  
  
Стайлз вывернул оба кармана в брюках, похлопал себя по пиджаку и сообразил, что оставил телефон в машине. Только он встал, как из коридора донеслась резковатая, нарастающая трель мобильного.  
\- Босс, тебе звонят, - торопливо сообщил запыхавшийся Бойд, протягивая Стайлзу телефон.  
\- Да? – рявкнул Стайлз в трубку, надеясь, что это не Крис Арджент с очередными претензиями, и не семейство Мартин, чье дело Стайлз равнодушно запихнул в стол и забыл о нем.   
\- Босс, - отозвался Денни. – Мы нашли Дерека. Его положили в Пресвитерианский госпиталь.  
\- Что с ним? – спросил Стайлз, ощущая, что земля буквально уходит из-под ног.  
\- Он жив, - осторожно ответил Денни, - это все, что я пока знаю.  
\- Хорошо, - Стайлз выдохнул, запихнул телефон в карман и повернулся к Бойду, мнущемуся на пороге. – Погнали в госпиталь, живо!   
  
Стайлз задержался на пороге, осмотрел в последний раз кавардак и крикнул в лестничный пролет, прикрывая тяжелые железные двери.  
\- Бойд, позвони уборщикам, пусть приведут тут все в порядок.  


***

 

До ничем не примечательной пластиковой двери палаты Стайлз домчался как метеор – и у самой двери его перехватили рывком и чуть не впечатали носом в стену, заломив запястье. Он заорал от неожиданности и забрыкался, но хватка ослабла, и Стайлз оказался нос к носу с самым красивым и самым неприятным парнем из всех, каких он только видел.

 

\- Стилински? – ехидно спросил парень, катая зубочистку. – Дерек говорил, что ты похож на смазливую телочку. И в самом деле похож.

\- Ты кто? Отвали. Уйди с дороги! – на одном дыхании выпалил Стайлз, потирая запястье и пытаясь просочиться в палату.

\- Тебе туда нельзя, - серьезно сказал парень. – Дерек запретил тебя пускать.

Стайлз так и примерз к полу.

\- Как это запретил? – пробормотал он бестолково. – Как так?

\- Ну вот так, - беспечно ответил парень. – Сказал, тебя не пускать. И я тебя не пущу.

\- Уйди. С. Дороги, - четко проговорил Стайлз, пихая его в плечо.

С таким же успехом он мог пинать стену.

\- Тупой и упрямый, - подытожил парень. – Все, как Дерек говорил.

 

Стайлз успокоился и отошел назад, пытаясь сообразить, что происходит.

\- Это какая-то ошибка, - сказал он уверенно. – Дерек не мог…

\- Мог, - возразил тот. – Цитирую: Стилински не пускать. Конец цитаты.

\- Почему? – тихо спросил Стайлз. – И ты вообще кто?

\- Он мне не отчитывается о своих решениях, - сообщил парень. – А зовут меня Джексон Уиттмор, не стану врать, что приятно познакомиться, Стилински. Людей я не люблю и друзьями мы явно не станем.

 

Стайлз потер ладонями лицо и заглянул за спину Джексона – на закрытую белую дверь.

\- Он в порядке? Как он? Что с ним случилось.

\- Побили его, - сообщил Джексон. – Но он почти в порядке. Можешь идти домой.

\- Никуда я не пойду, - уперся Стайлз. – Я пойду к нему.

\- Нет, не пойдешь, - возразил Джексон. – Потому, что я тебя не пущу.

\- Ладно, - согласился Стайлз и кинулся на штурм.

\- Экий ты прыткий, - рассмеялся Джексон, оттаскивая его в сторону.

Стайлз только теперь заметил удлиненные белые клыки.

\- Ты оборотень?

Глаза у Джексона пожелтели, как будто в зеленую прозрачную воду сыпанули песка.

\- Допустим, - невозмутимо проговорил тот.

Стайлз почесал затылок и мысленно признал, что по скорости реакции ему с Джексоном не сравниться. Придется действовать хитростью.

Он огляделся, выцепил взглядом кресла для посетителей и подтащил одно к палате. Джексон оперся спиной о стену и принялся смотреть на него в упор, прожигая заинтересованным взглядом.

 

\- Ты ведь малолетний делец, - сказал Джексон, помолчав. – Разве у тебя нет дел, которыми нужно срочно заняться?

\- Нет, представь себе, - огрызнулся Стайлз.

\- Какой-то ты хреновый делец, - хмыкнул Джексон.

\- А хотя ты прав! – неожиданно согласился Стайлз. – Пожалуй, я пойду.

Он встал и потянулся, разминая суставы.

\- Вот и молодец, - одобрительно проговорил Джексон, шлепнувшись в его кресло. – Проваливай, Стилински.

Стайлз вольготно потянулся еще раз, развернулся к выходу... и ломанулся в палату, чтобы больно стукнуться лбом об дверь.

\- Ты меня за идиота принимаешь? – мягко спросил Джексон, дыша ему в загривок. – Я же тебе сказал, что ты не пройдешь.

\- Пусти! – огрызнулся Стайлз.

Джексон отпихнул его подальше и вальяжно устроился в кресле. Стайлз, подумав, купил себе стаканчик паршивого кофе, принес второе кресло и сел рядом.

\- Сколько Дерек тебе заплатил? – спросил он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал дружелюбно, а не звенел от злости. – Я дам тебе десять тысяч, если ты меня пропустишь…нет? Двадцать? Пятьдесят? Соглашайся, станешь сказочно богатым.

 

Джексон расплылся в широкой, но какой-то змейской улыбке.

\- Знаешь, - проговорил он вкрадчиво. – Наш гауптштурмфюрер вытащил меня из такой задницы в свое время, что я всю жизнь буду у него в долгу. Так что запихни свою ебаную взятку себе в очко.

Стайлз подавился кофе от неожиданности и замолчал, а Джексон выпустил длинные, острые когти, вытащил из кармана джинсов обычную маникюрную пилочку и принялся невозмутимо ширхать, полируя ногти.

Стайлз сидел как на иголках – ширханье его раздражало, и сам Джексон его раздражал, и раздражала вся ситуация в целом – за дверью был Дерек, его Дерек, раненый и больной, а этот клоун не пускал Стайлза.

\- Слушай, - миролюбиво сказал Стайлз. – Ты его друг, я понимаю. А я его бойфренд. Я должен быть с ним, понимаешь?

\- Понимаю, - согласился Джексон, отложив пилку. – Но еще я отлично понимаю приказы, а приказ был четким – не пускать тебя в палату.

\- Ну можно я хоть посмотрю на него с порога? – взмолился Стайлз. – Я даже заходить не буду.

\- Не торгуйся, - строго сказал Джексон и насторожился. – Погоди-ка.

Он вскочил на ноги, открыл дверь и просочился внутрь. Стайлз кинулся за ним, но дверь закрылась на замок, оставив его в коридоре. Стайлз подергал ручку, поскребся и отчаянно позвал:

\- Дерек! Дерек!

Он звал все громче и громче, злясь и презирая сам себя, пока дверь не открылась. Стайлз успел увидеть только больничную кровать и силуэт человека, накрытого покрывалом, как Джексон оттолкнул его и закрыл дверь за спиной.

\- Ты чего орешь? – сердито спросил Джексон. – Тут больница, а не стадион. Хочешь, чтобы тебя вообще выперли вон?

\- Что он сказал? Как он? – спросил Стайлз, не слушая. – Теперь мне можно войти?

\- Нет, - ответил Джексон со странным сочувствием в голосе. – Ты уж прости, но приказ остался неизменным. Дерек не хочет тебя видеть.

\- Да как так? – взвыл Стайлз. – Но почему?

\- Не знаю, - уклончиво ответил Джексон. – Может, свалишь по делам все-таки?

\- Нет, - твердо сказал Стайлз. – Я останусь здесь.

 

Он даже подремал пару часов, невольно привалившись к Джексону. Тот недовольно поморщился, но не стал возражать против своего нового амплуа подушки. Изредка Стайлз поднимал голову, смотрел на больничный коридор мутными глазами и снова дремал. Джексон мысленно пожалел его, догадываясь, как будет болеть у Стайлза шея, когда он проснется.

Стайлз пошлепал пересохшими губами, открыл глаза и уперся взглядом в алые туфельки. Туфли были на высоком каблуке и кокетливо приоткрывали большие пальчики. Стайлз уже знал, кто перед ним, но все-таки поднял голову и чуть не взвизгнул, когда шею прострелила судорога.

 

\- Стайлзи, детка, - протянула Лидия. – Я услышала, что ты попал в больницу.

\- Не я, - прохрипел Стайлз и откашлялся. – Мой телохранитель.

\- А! – Лидия помолчала. – А ты что тут делаешь?

\- Жду, пока его выпишут, - буркнул Стайлз.

\- Ах да, - Лидия скривила носик. – Ты же так привязан к своему песику…

\- Прошу тебя, здесь не то место и не то время, чтобы это обсуждать, - попросил Стайлз.

Лидия помолчала и перевела взгляд на Джексона.

 

К удивлению Стайлза, острый на язык Джексон тоже молчал и немигающе смотрел на Лидию хищным взглядом, как будто хотел схватить ее за волосы и утащить в темный угол.

\- А это кто? – спросила Лидия так, как будто никакого Джексона тут не было.

\- Это друг Дерека, - отрекомендовал Стайлз.

\- А, оборотень, - Лидия поскучнела, но интерес не потеряла, наоборот, обошла кресло со всех сторон, рассматривая Джексона, словно экспонат в музее.

\- Детка, со мной все в порядке, ты можешь ехать домой, - мягко сказал Стайлз, кожей ощущая, что Джексон звереет. – Спасибо, что приехала, я очень тронут.

\- Почему ты сидишь в коридоре, сладенький? – рассеянно спросила Лидия, поправляя волосы.

\- Он меня не пускает, - пожаловался Стайлз.

Лидия улыбнулась, показав мелкие белые зубки.

\- Это злая собачка не дает тебе пройти? Может, дашь ему косточку?

Джексон было открыл рот, но Стайлз торопливо запечатал его узкие губы ладонью.

\- Лидия, пожалуйста, - попросил он убедительно. – Перестань.

\- Как скажешь, детка, - фыркнула Лидия.

 

Стайлз отпустил Джексона и брезгливо утер ладонь о штанину. Джексон недовольно потер лицо рукой, запер палату на ключ снаружи и пошел к кофейному автомату.

\- Какая красивая задница, - восхитилась Лидия. – Породистый.

\- Ты можешь вести себя по-человечески? – зашипел Стайлз.

\- Вообще-то, я за тебя волновалась, - отмахнулась Лидия, не сводя взгляда с бежевой рубашки Джексона, закатанной на локтях. – Хорош, правда?

\- Правда, - признал Стайлз, рассматривая загорелые мускулистые руки и светловолосый, коротко стриженый затылок.

\- Узнай, у него есть самочка?

\- Чего-о? – протянул Стайлз. – Ты совсем?

\- Ну, я не знаю, как это называется у них, - торопливо прошипела Лидия. – Узнай, в общем!

\- Не буду я… ай!

Стайлз потер бок, который она больно ущипнула длинными ногтями.

\- Наши самочки называются так же, как и ваши, - невозмутимо сообщил Джексон, протягивая Стайлзу стаканчик. – Сучки все одинаковы.

Стайлз покраснел до ушей, но Лидия только вздернула бровь. Стайлз, который знал ее много лет, догадывался, что она смущена не меньше, чем он, но Лидия с детства была королевой, а королевы не показывают своих слабостей.

 

\- И нет, - Джексон неприятно улыбнулся. – Я не трахаю богатеньких человеческих шлюх. Даже за деньги. Я брезгливый.

Стайлз даже не удивился звуку пощечины, но удивился тому, что Джексон – при его-то реакции, - вообще позволил Лидии подойти вплотную.

\- По-моему, ты забываешься, оборотень, - холодно сказала Лидия.

Вот теперь на ее щеках расцвели две пунцовые точки.

 

Джексон потер щеку, на которой налился розовый след ладони и криво усмехнулся.

\- Правда глаза колет?

Лидия снова замахнулась, но на этот раз он перехватил ее ладонь и дернул, разворачивая девушку спиной к себе. Лидия так и плюхнулась в его объятия, не удержавшись на каблуках. Стайлз наблюдал за этим представлением, приоткрыв рот. Он ужасно жалел, что в больнице не продают попкорн и смутно догадывался, что для окружающих их брачные игры с Дереком выглядели так же захватывающе.

Джексон склонился и что-то тихо прошептал Лидии на ухо, практически обнимая ее под грудью. Что-то, от чего она покраснела как рак - Стайлз впервые в жизни видел, чтобы Лидия Мартин так явно проявляла эмоции.

\- Пусти меня! – прорычала она, безуспешно дергая руками.

Джексон тут же выпустил ее.

 

Лидия отшатнулась, гордо вскинула голову и поправила волосы. Ее глаза сияли, как зеленые звезды первой величины. Джексон, усмехнулся, вытащил из кармана зубочистку и собирался уже запихнуть ее в рот, как Лидия вдруг шагнула к нему, положила ладони на его плечи и поцеловала в приоткрытые губы. Стайлз чуть не свалился со стула, ошарашенный Джексон замер, а Лидия открыла глаза и показала Стайлзу взглядом на дверь.

Стайлз кинулся туда, все-таки перевернув стул, и больно стукнулся о локоть Джексона.

\- А ну брысь! – зарычал взбешенный Джексон, отпихнув разом и Лидию, и Стайлза.

Лидия споткнулась и чуть было не полетела спиной назад, но Стайлз вовремя перехватил ее за руку.

Джексон осмотрел их желтыми глазами и презрительно скривился.

 

Лидия снова поправила прилично растрепавшиеся волосы, вытащила из клатча свою визитку и протянула ее Джексону.

\- Позвони мне, песик, когда будешь в настроении.

\- Обязательно, - холодно сказал Джексон и выбросил визитку в урну, не читая.

\- Как знаешь, - ледяным тоном ответила Лидия. – До свидания, Стайлз.

Стайлз помахал ей рукой, поставил стул ровно и плюхнулся туда, устало потирая лицо. Он очень хотел сейчас лечь под бок к Дереку, или хотя бы взять его за руку. Да хотя бы просто подышать его терпким мужским ароматом, с примесью запаха мокрой псины.

 

\- Хороша, - грустно сказал Джексон, когда Лидия ушла к лифту. – Кто это?

\- Это Лидия Мартин, - ответил Стайлз. – Хороша.

\- То-то я думаю, откуда мне ее лицо знакомо, - протянул Джексон. – Ее по телеку часто показывают.

\- А ты ей нахамил, - хмыкнул Стайлз.

\- Такая девушка не для меня, - коротко ответил Джексон.

\- И это тоже, - согласился Стайлз, - а еще она страшно злопамятная, так что забей себе палату рядышком, пригодится.

Джексон усмехнулся, и Стайлз с изумлением понял, что улыбается ему в ответ.

 

***

 

\- Босс, вот вещи, которые ты просил, - сказал Бойд, протягивая сумку и косясь на Джексона.  
Джексон сидел молча и тихо, практически дремал, но Стайлз ощущал, что Бойд заметно боится оборотня.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал Стайлз торопливо, пытаясь нашарить розетку для ноутбука.  
\- Может, ты все-таки вернешься домой? – предложил Бойд.  
\- Нет, - отрезал Стайлз. – Спасибо, ты свободен.  
Бойд кивнул и ушел, все время оглядываясь на Джексона.   
Тот хмыкнул, открыл внимательные, совершенно не сонные глаза и посмотрел на Стайлза.  
\- Я пойду переоденусь, - сообщил ему Стайлз.  
\- Твоя мартышка была совершенно права, - лениво проговорил Джексон. – Езжай домой, Стайлз.   
Стайлз отмахнулся, вытащил из сумки чистую футболку и свободные пижамные штаны, и свернул в больничную уборную.  
  
Когда он вернулся, Джексона уже не было, зато на его месте сидел смутно знакомый Стайлзу кудрявый парень, и играл, судя по звукам, в сапера на чужом ноуте. Стайлз собирался было возмутиться, но сообразил, что это его шанс, и спокойно прошел мимо. Он практически дошел до двери, как вдруг кудряшка оттолкнулся ногой от пола и подъехал вместе с креслом к самой двери, загородив проход.  
\- Неа, - сказал он дружелюбно, - я тоже тебя не пропущу.  
\- Как это не пропустишь? – возмутился Стайлз, пихая стул.  
\- Это как пропущу, но наоборот, - пояснил парень. – Дерек велел тебя не пускать.  
\- А я ведь тебя знаю, - сообразил Стайлз, присмотревшись к этим черным кудрям и скошенной челюсти. – Ты охранник Эллиссон.  
\- Скотт Маккол, - отрекомендовался тот.  
\- А тут ты что делаешь? – недружелюбно спросил Стайлз, сообразив, что и с этим оборотнем ему не сравниться ни в скорости реакции, ни в силе.  
\- Там мой альфа, - Скотт кивнул в сторону запертой двери.   
Стайлз молча забрал у него ноутбук и уселся в свое кресло.  
  
Он открыл было страницу с отчетом Мартина, но заметил, что Скотт любопытно заглядывает через его плечо в экран.  
\- Тебе не говорили, что так некрасиво поступать? – не выдержал Стайлз.  
\- Ну прости, - легко отозвался тот, вытащил из кармана куртки старый, обмотанный скотчем красный тетрис.   
Стайлз таких целую вечность не видел. Его тут же обуяла завистливая ностальгия. Скотт невозмутимо принялся клацать по вытертым кнопкам, и теперь Стайлз следил за экранчиком через его плечо, но Скотт молчал.  
  
На десятом уровне сложности Стайлз уже не успевал следить за фигурками, но Скотт держался, быстро щелкая по кнопочкам. Они оба вздрогнули, когда загудел мобильный, Скотт отвлекся, а фигурки моментально нагромоздились как попало, и игра закончилась.  
\- Да, детка, - отозвался Скотт. – Я тебя слушаю.  
Стайлз поморщился и уткнулся в ноутбук, краем уха прислушиваясь к воркованию. А Скотт именно что ворковал: десять минут желал спокойной ночи, рассыпался в банальных и нелепых комплиментах, а потом еще несколько минут играл в игру «нет, ты первая клади, нет, ты первый».  
  
\- Мэр знает, что ты ухлестываешь за его дочурой? – спросил Стайлз, как только Скотт закончил свой приторный до тошноты разговор.  
\- Нет, - неожиданно холодно ответил Скотт. – Можешь побежать и доложиться ему.  
\- Вот уж нет, - фыркнул Стайлз. – Я терпеть не могу Арджентов: что Криса, что его чокнутую сестричку.  
Скотт посмотрел на него желтыми, злыми глазами.  
\- Но Эллиссон клевая! – торопливо поправился Стайлз. – Она нормальная.   
Скотт фыркнул и снова уткнулся в тетрис.  
\- А ты не боишься, ну… - Стайлз замялся. – Ну ты знаешь. У вас ведь высокая фертильность.   
\- Вообще-то, оборотни достаточно цивилизованы, чтобы знать о презервативах, - огрызнулся Скотт. – Ну и… боюсь, конечно.   
  
Стайлз вздохнул, машинально свернул таблицу и уставился на фоновую картинку рабочего стола. Это была их с Дереком фотография.   
Стайлза занесло в Торонто по делам, и он зачем-то напялил длинный меховой тренч, прямо как у Бейна из последнего Бэтмана, вообразив, что будет пробираться через снега. На дворе, вообще-то, было позднее лето, поэтому Дерек ограничился обычным костюмом. Стайлз ухмылялся в объектив, Дерек как обычно хмурился, и в момент съемки зачем-то взял Стайлза за запястье. Стайлз любил эту фотографию. Это, в общем-то, была единственная их совместная фотография, которую было не стыдно показать другим людям.  
  
\- Ты думаешь, что ты его пара? – спокойно сказал Скотт, беззастенчиво подсматривая через его плечо.  
\- А это не так? – возмутился Стайлз.   
\- Парой оборотня может быть только оборотень, - возразил Скотт. – Не человек. Об этом все социологи пишут.  
\- Прошу тебя, - поморщился Стайлз. – Это клоуны пишут то, что им говорят сверху. Еще тридцать лет назад писали, что оборотни в массе своей каннибалы, а сколько сравнивали строение черепов, каких только ямочек не находили, пока не оказалось, что это профанация чистой воды.   
\- Да? – растерялся Скотт.  
\- Готов поспорить, что через десять-двадцать лет у нас будет первый президент-оборотень, - кивнул Стайлз.  
Скотт рассмеялся, но оборвал смех, увидев, что Стайзл не шутит.  
\- Я серьезно, - сказал тот. – Найдут какого-нибудь образцового альфу с прелестной женой и парой миленьких дочек, и выпихнут на политическую арену.   
\- Не поверю, пока не увижу, - твердо сказал Скотт.  
\- Через пару лет легализируют межрасовые браки, - пробормотал Стайлз, - а потом и все остальное.  
Скотт смотрел на него несколько секунд, и пожал плечами.  
\- Давай поменяемся, - предложил Стайлз. – Ты мне тетрис, а я тебе дам в гонках порулить?  
Скотт азартно кивнул и уже через несколько минут они резались каждый в свою игрушку.  
  
\- Откуда ты знаешь Дерека? – спросил Стайлз, когда ему надоело играть.  
Скотт с сожалением оторвался от ноутбука.   
\- Он мне как брат, - сказал он решительно и воинственно, как будто Стайлз с ним спорил.  
\- Ну, это я заметил, - мягко сказал Стайлз. – Но откуда ты его знаешь?  
\- Когда я был маленький, в нашем районе проводили облаву, - помолчав, сказал Скотт. – Я успел сбежать, я и моя младшая сестра. Там был дом на пустыре, у которого была дурная слава… ну знаешь, городские страшилки.   
\- Какие? – заинтересовался Стайлз.   
\- Ну, говорили, что это не дом, а живой монстр, который спит, - Скотт поморщился. – И говорили, что туда когда-то зашел мальчик, и дом его сожрал. Но это неправда. Там просто жила семья Дерека, пока их не подожгли посреди ночи.  
Стайлз, который ничего этого не знал, даже рот приоткрыл от изумления.  
\- Не знаю, какой уж мальчик туда зашел, - улыбнулся Скотт, - но один мальчик там точно жил – Дерек. Он тогда был примерно такой же, как мы сейчас, если не младше. Он нас спрятал и не прогнал, когда облава закончилась. А потом к нам прибился Джекси.  
\- Джекси? – переспросил Стайлз.   
\- Джейк, - пожал плечами Скотт. – Джексон, словом.  
Стайлз закивал.  
\- Дерек мне ничего не рассказывал про свою семью, - сказал он грустно. – А я не спрашивал. Надо было спросить.  
\- Он бы тебе не сказал, - утешил его Скотт. – Дерек не любит людей. Мы все не любим, от людей одни неприятности.   
\- Но ты же работаешь с Эллиссон, - хмыкнул Стайлз, которого этот расизм немного задел.  
\- Ну… она особенная, - мечтательно сказал Скотт. – Она добрая.  
\- Вообще-то, добрых людей много, - задумчиво сказал Стайлз. – Больше, чем злых.  
  
Он помолчал и вдруг едва не подпрыгнул, когда его осенила одна мысль. Скотт тоже дернулся от неожиданности и подозрительно на него посмотрел.  
\- Скажи, - вкрадчиво спросил Стайлз. – А зачем вы тут караул несете? Вы Дерека от меня защищаете, что ли?  
\- Нет, - фыркнул Скотт. – Ты же человек, ты ему ничего не сделаешь.   
\- А от кого вы его защищаете? – Стайлз прищурился. – Ты знаешь, кто на него напал?  
\- Нет, - слишком быстро ответил Скотт. Не надо быть оборотнем, что бы понять, что Скотт врет. – Это просто инстинкт – защищать альфу.  
Стайлз задумался: подкупать этого парня, как и Джексона – бесполезно, но если на Джексона было нечем надавить, то в этом случае был шикарный набор рычагов.  
\- Ты же в курсе, что я могу испортить твою жизнь? – спросил Стайлз. – Я могу рассказать отцу Эллиссон, с кем спуталась его дочка. Как думаешь, он сначала тебя кастрирует, а ее убьет, или наоборот?  
Скотт побледнел, на висках выступил пот, а миндалевидные глаза расширились.  
\- Я не хочу так поступать, - мягко сказал Стайлз. – Давай ты просто один раз пропустишь меня в палату к Дереку, и мы про все забудем?  
\- Я не могу, - сдавленно сказал Скотт. – Я не нарушу его приказ.  
\- Даже ради Эллиссон? – удивился Стайлз, ощущая себя последней мразью.  
\- Если хочешь, можешь сказать Ардженту, что я к ней приставал, - через силу проговорил Скотт. – Только ее не впутывай. Она не причем.  
\- Кто организовал покушение? – быстро спросил Стайлз. – Кто? Ну? Кто это был? Кто напал на моего волка?  
\- Кейт Арджент, - шепотом сказал Скотт и опустил глаза.   
  
Стайлз так и застыл с приоткрытым ртом.   
\- Ладно, - сказал он, переведя дыхание. – Звучит бредово, но бред чаще всего оказывается правдой. Зачем ей мой охранник?  
\- Я не могу…  
\- Ты уже начал говорить, - оборвал его Стайлз. – Я не буду просить тебя нарушить приказ альфы, я знаю, как это для вас важно, Дерек мне говорил. Но я хочу знать, зачем этой суке мой любовник.  
\- У нее с Дереком давние счеты, - виновато промямлил Скотт.   
\- Да что общего может быть у Арджент и какого-то оборотня? – рассердился Стайлз.   
\- А я откуда знаю? – Скотт тоже рассвирепел. – Что знал – то сказал, можешь стучать, звонить, хоть плакаты расклеивать, больше ничего не знаю и не скажу!  
  
\- Не злись, - попросил Стайлз после нескольких минут напряженной тишины. – Я блефовал. Никогда в жизни никого не сдавал и не хочу начинать.   
\- Урод, - буркнул Скотт.   
\- Не без того, - признал Стайлз и протянул ладонь. - Мир?

 

***

 

\- А с этим что? – услышал Стайлз женский голос сквозь сон.  
\- Ничего, пусть спит, - отозвался Скотт. – Он тут вторые сутки штаны протирает.  
\- Какая прелесть, - с сарказмом произнес женский голос. – Ну, пусть спит.  
Стайлз поерзал, устроился удобнее и заснул.  
  
Его разбудил резкий телефонный звонок. Стайлз вскинулся и во все глаза уставился на девушку, сидящую на соседнем стуле.  
\- Да? – раздраженно спросила та, прижимая в уху маленький телефон. – Нет. Нет, тебе сюда нельзя. Я сказала – нет, ты разве не понял? Вот и отлично.  
Она практически зашвырнула мобильный в карман плотно запахнутого пальто.  
\- Я Эрика, - проговорила она отрывисто. – И нет, я тоже тебя не пущу. Но можешь попробовать блицкриг.  
\- А в чем подвох? – хрипловато спросил Стайлз, вскочив на ноги.  
\- Подвох в том, - Эрика улыбнулась, показав белые острые зубы, - что я не буду церемониться с тобой, как мальчики, а сразу сломаю тебе парочку ребер.  
  
Стайлз почесал затылок и сел обратно, рассматривая девушку-оборотня. Раньше он видел их только издалека, мельком. В общем-то, ничего необычного в Эрике не было – телка как телка, красивая, застегнутая наглухо, с пышными локонами и желтыми глазами. Именно локоны навели Стайлза на мысль, когда он уже собирался спросить, а какого, собственно, хера, эта красотка забыла у палаты Дерека.  
\- Ты сестра Скотта?  
\- Ага, - ответила Эрика, сверкнув хищной улыбкой.   
\- Значит, Дерек твой альфа, - медленно проговорил Стайлз.  
\- Ага, - согласилась Эрика и оскалилась. - Господи, не делай такие несчастные щенячьи глазки. Он мне как брат, не более.   
Стайлз выдохнул.  
  
Эрика закинула ногу на ногу и откинулась на спинку кресла.   
\- Клевые сапоги, - брякнул Стайлз, рассматривая высокие лаковые сапоги на шпильке.  
\- Не жалуюсь, - холодно ответила Эрика, но наклонилась и расстегнула молнии.  
Стайлз проглотил замечание «сетчатые колготки!» - и посмотрел на Эрику внимательно: она не выглядела потасканной, потертой или вульгарной, как все проститутки. Она выглядела хищной, но уставшей.  
\- Ты стриптизерша? – предположил Стайлз.  
Эрика так сверкнула на него глазами, что Стайлз шарахнулся назад, чуть не слетев со стула.  
\- Эта работа ничуть не хуже любой другой, - быстро сказал Стайлз, подозревая, что вот-вот получит по шее.  
Эрика встала, неспешно расстегнула пальто и развела полы пальто – Стайлз чуть не подавился языком. Больничный свет гулял матовыми бликами по черному лаковому корсету, играл на чулках с бантиками на резинках и сетчатых перчатках. Стайлз непроизвольно облизнулся, увидев короткую черную юбочку и пояс для чулок.  
\- Ох, - сказал он слабо. – Ты супер.   
Эрика улыбнулась и снова запахнулась.  
\- У меня очень приятная работа, - сказала она рассеянно, - я наказываю богатых мудаков вроде тебя за то, что они плохо себя ведут.  
\- Круто, - пробормотал Стайлз. – Как же они разрешили тебе таким заниматься?  
\- Никто ничего мне не может запретить, если я хочу, - стервозно сказала Эрика, а Стайлз сообразил, что задел какую-то больную тему.  
Видимо, по поводу ее профессии в стае Дерека все-таки велись нешуточные споры.

\- О, боже, - простонала вдруг Эрика, поморщилась и села ровно.  
Ее лицо замкнулось.   
\- Сладкая, ты в порядке?  
  
Стайлз посмотрел в сторону говорящего и чуть не вывалился из кресла.  
\- Я не мог не проверить, - взволнованно сказал Айзек Лейхи.   
\- Я запретила тебе приходить, - резко ответила Эрика. – Уходи.  
\- Да, конечно, - рассеянно ответил Лейхи, подошел к ней ближе и порывисто притянул ее ладонь к губам.   
Эрика слабо улыбнулась, но тут же напустила на себя циничный и холодный вид.  
\- Может, вечером куда-нибудь сходим? – робко спросил Айзек, поглаживая большим пальцем ее ладонь.  
\- Я подумаю, - царственно ответила Эрика. – Иди.  
Стайлз во все глаза смотрел на Айзека – покорного, застенчивого и почти испуганного. Того самого Айзека, про которого ходили какие-то невнятные, но неприятные слухи – не то он травил оборотней собаками, не то душил шлюх, не то торговал людьми.   
\- Да, - повторил Айзек, приложил к щеке ладонь Эрики и закрыл глаза не несколько секунд.  
Эрика нетерпеливо отняла руку и влепила Айзеку звонкую пощечину. Стайлз чуть не сгрыз свой кулак от неожиданности, но Айзек только погладил след от удара и отступил назад.   
Его взгляд прояснился, остановился на Стайлзе и стал цепким и неприятным. Паучий какой-то взгляд, опасный.  
\- Стилински, - прошипел Айзек.  
\- Привет, - ответил Стайлз, вяло помахав ему.  
\- Я велела тебе уйти! – гневно вскрикнула Эрика.  
Айзек тут же закивал, попятился и скрылся у лифта.  
\- А…- начал было Стайлз.  
\- Закрой рот, - резко отозвалась Эрика. – Это не твое дело.  
\- Ладно, - покладисто согласился Стайлз. – Ты же в курсе, что он очень опасный чувак?  
\- В курсе, - процедила Эрика. – Мальчики не хотят, чтобы я с ним встречалась.  
\- Потому, что он маньяк? – предположил Стайлз.  
\- Потому, что он человек, - Эрика скривила губы.   
\- … но Дерек весь встречается со мной, - помолчав, сказал Стайлз.  
Эрика фыркнула.  
\- А он что-то говорил про меня? – поинтересовался Стайлз. – Дерек упоминал меня?  
\- Ну… так, - ответила Эрика. – Ты его очень бесил поначалу.  
\- Я знаю, - улыбнулся Стайлз. – Я хотел его спровоцировать.  
\- Зачем?  
Эрика повернулась к нему и с интересом склонила голову.  
\- Когда я его первый раз увидел, - задумчиво сказал Стайлз, - он был настоящий волчара. Тощий. Злой. Аж звенел от напряжения. Если бы даже у него глаза не горели, как у кота, я бы догадался, что он оборотень.  
\- Нам нужны были деньги, - мрачно дополнила Эрика. – А Дерека никто не брал на работу.  
\- Я взял, - твердо сказал Стайлз. – Я, как только на него посмотрел – сразу понял, что с этим парнем мне будет безопасно.  
\- А потом? – промурлыкала Эрика, выбралась из сапог, запихнув их под стул, и подвернула под себя ноги.  
\- А потом я его совратил, - ностальгически сказал Стайлз. – Дерек был такой правильный, такой стеснительный, ходил за мной по пятам и повелевал…  
\- Повелевал? – Эрика фыркнула.  
\- Мистер Стилински, я отвечаю за вашу безопасность, - пробасил Стайлз, хмуря брови. – Поэтому вы будете делать, что я сказал, бла-бла-бла.  
Эрика прыснула и заинтересованно уставилась на него медовыми глазами.  
\- А однажды я приказал ему остаться на ночь в моей спальне, - пробормотал Стайлз, мечтательно таращась в стену. – А когда он остался…  
\- Так, погоди, - Эрика подняла руку. – Мне очень интересно слушать про нашего альфу в целом, но без подробностей, пожалуйста.  
\- А утром он проснулся в моей постели, - закончил Стайлз, улыбаясь. – А что он про меня рассказывал? Ну скажи!  
\- Сначала ничего не рассказывал, - принялась вспоминать Эрика. – Только вернулся растерянный, и сказал, что нашел работу. Мы даже думали, что он нанялся убивать людей, он был совершенно не в себе. А потом он начал приходить домой все реже, пах сексом, огрызался, когда Джексон его подначивал, пока не перестал приходить вообще.  
\- Это моя вина, что его побили, - жалобно сказал Стайлз, разом растеряв веселый настрой. – Я не должен был его отпускать. Надо было мне поехать с ним. Но я был занят, а он хотел домой…  
\- Тебя бы там вообще убили, - покачала головой Эрика. – Не вини себя. Если хочешь знать, я считаю, что зря Дерек тебя не пускает к себе.  
\- Неужели он думает, что пара синяков меня испугает? – опечалился Стайлз. – Или ему пригрозили насчет меня? Это все ерунда, я найду целую роту охранников, лишь бы он оставался рядом.   
\- Он для тебя больше чем телохранитель? – удивилась Эрика. – То есть… все настолько серьезно?  
\- Он мой волк, - категорично ответил Стайлз. – Он мой. Все очень-очень серьезно. Я буду сидеть здесь, пока его не выпишут, а не будет же он выбираться через окно. Я хочу посмотреть ему в лицо, хочу увидеть его!  
\- Погоди-ка, - Эрика встрепенулась и быстро зашла в палату, не забыв ее запереть.  
  
Через несколько минут она вышла обратно. У Стайлза все внутри оборвалось, когда он увидел совершенно потерянное выражение на ее лице.  
\- Что? – спросил Стайлз, цепенея на месте. – Что такое?  
\- Дерек сказал, чтобы ты убирался, - жалко проговорила Эрика. – Сказал, что ты придумал себе глупости, и что он уволится сразу, как его выпишут.

 

***

 

\- Стайлз, - мягко произнесла Эрика.  
\- Я никуда не пойду, - отрезал тот, скрестив руки на груди. – Дерек просто болен. Он не отдает себе отчета…  
\- В чем Дерек не отдает себе отчета? – переспросил Джексон, вынырнувший из-за угла.  
\- Ты мне и нужен! – обрадовалась Эрика и потянула его за рукав.  
\- Я понял, - скривившись, пробормотал Джексон, - ты же меня вытащила буквально…  
\- О-о-о, - вдруг пробормотала Эрика, широко распахнув глаза. – Пахнет сексом.  
\- Отвяжись, - огрызнулся Джексон, старательно не глядя на Стайлза.  
Стайлз чуть было не поздравил Джексона, но когда до него дошло – он выронил почти пустой стаканчик с кофе на пол.  
\- Только не говори…  
\- И ты тоже отвяжись! – рявкнул Джексон. – Что вы тут кипишите?   
\- Ты даже не представляешь, что натворил, - простонал Стайлз, плюхнувшись в кресло.  
\- Что он натворил? – забеспокоилась Эрика. – Джекси, ты что наделал?  
\- Я, - начал было Джексон, багровея до ушей, но Стайлз его перебил:  
\- Лидия совсем с ума сошла, у нее же свадьба через полгода! Да он ее просто убьет.  
\- Какая свадьба? – обалдел Джексон. – Кто убьет?  
Стайлз схватился за голову.  
\- Вообще-то, я не напрашивался, - неуверенно сказал Джексон. – Она приказала мне сесть в машину…  
\- И сама запрыгнула на член, да? – огрызнулся Стайлз. – Черт, ты влетел в такие приключения… даже не знаю, как тебя вытащить.  
\- Так, - четко сказала Эрика, которой надоели эти обрывки информации. – Детка, четко и по делу, ну!  
Стайлз невольно принялся рассказывать, мимолетно подумав, что Эрика настоящая домина – ему и в голову не пришло ей возражать.  
  
\- Несколько лет назад наш мэр овдовел, - сказал Стайлз. – А сейчас он пытается создать альянс из Арджентов и Мартинов, самый верный способ – матримониальные связи.  
\- А я тут при чем? – Джексон пожал плечами, хотя недовольством и злостью от него здорово фонило.  
\- Лидия девственница, - коротко ответил Стайлз.  
\- Да ладно! – Эрика неприятно рассмеялась. – Я видела эту куклу в светских хрониках. Она одевается как шлюха! Совсем не Бритни Спирз, нет.  
\- Тем не менее, - твердо сказал Стайлз. – Я знаю точно.  
\- И больше не девственница, - скромно сказал Джексон, затирая носком кеда лужицу пролитого кофе.  
\- Вот именно! – Стайлз простонал и взъерошил короткие волосы. – Если Арджент узнает… если кто-то узнает – да они ее просто убьют.  
\- Разве ты не заметил, что она целочка? – негромко спросила Эрика, не слушая причитания Стайлза.  
\- Да как бы я заметил? – огрызнулся Джексон. – Человеческие сучки все рвутся от узла.  
Стайлз застонал еще громче и запустил ногти в щеки.  
\- Придурок, - Эрика закатила глаза. – А если…  
\- Никаких если, - оборвал ее Джексон. – Это было всего один раз, и я сбежал, она меня не найдет.  
\- Эй! – Стайлз возмутился, но оборотни не обратили на него никакого внимания.  
\- Надо поговорить, - сказала Эрика и кивнула Джексону, чтобы он следовал за ней.  
Стайлза не позвали, он обиделся и уткнулся в свой ноутбук, как будто там были ответы на все его вопросы.  
  
\- Стилински, - мягко сказал вернувшийся Джексон. – Ты все-таки упорствуешь?  
\- А? – рассеянно переспросил Стайлз. – Что?  
\- Так и будешь сидеть здесь? – Джексон смотрел на него внимательно и как-то необычно ласково.   
Стайлз поежился от дурного предчувствия.  
\- Так и буду! – сказал он с вызовом. – Если Дерек думает, что сможет от меня избавиться…  
\- Сможет, - подтвердил Джексон и выпустил свои когти-иголки.  
Стайлз даже испугаться не успел, как Джексон быстро черканул его по руке. Мелкие царапины припухли и порозовели, Стайлз открыл рот, чтобы спросить, какого хрена Джексон творит, как неожиданно для себя отрубился.

 

***

 

\- Босс, босс, проснись!  
Стайлз резко сел, несколько секунд пытался удержаться в сидячем положении, но подлая гравитация его поборола - и он плюхнулся на спину. Сонливость была ужасная, Стайлз повернулся на бок, вытянул ноги и зарылся щекой в свою подушку. Подушка слабо пахла лосьоном Дерека. Стайлз моментально проснулся и теперь уже решительно сел, оглядываясь по сторонам.  
Зрение плыло, туманилось, Стайлз прищурился, пытаясь понять, кто перед ним стоит, и слабо улыбнулся, увидев Денни.  
\- Наконец-то ты пришел в себя, - с облегчением сказал Денни, встал с колен и одернул брюки. – Я уже запаниковал.  
Стайлз осмотрелся и похолодел, осознав, что находится в своей же спальне.  
\- Где Дерек? Сколько я спал? Кто меня привез?  
\- Не знаю, сутки, какой-то парень, - терпеливо ответил Денни. – Босс, ты ужасно выглядишь.  
Стайлз отмахнулся.  
\- Прикажи набрать мне ванну, - пробормотал он торопливо, почесывая короткую колючую бороденку, отросшую за эти трое суток.  
\- Тут еще одно, - неловко сказал Денни, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.  
Стайлз, услышав его голос, замер и перестал выбираться из мятой футболки.  
\- Факс тебе пришел, - пробормотал Денни. – От Хейла.  
Стайлз выхватил у него их рук распечатанный лист с заявлением на увольнение.  
\- Бред какой-то, - пробормотал он жалобно. – Ну бред же.  
Денни промолчал.  
\- Ванну, - приказал Стайлз, подумав. – И пусть готовят машину. Если этот придурок думает, что мне можно дать отставку по факсу – он очень ошибается.  
\- Но… - неуверенно сказал Денни.  
\- Выполнять! – приказал Стайлз. – И это… мне нужен стилист.  
  
Прошлый раз дверь лофта была раскрыта настежь. Сейчас она была захлопнута наглухо.  
Стайлз поскреб рифленое железо и прислушался. За дверью горячо спорили на повышенных тонах, фоном шумел телевизор. Там определенно кто-то был.  
Стайлз одернул пиджак и стал ровно. Он все утро потратил на стилиста, но хоть он и знал, что выглядит небрежно и элегантно, как плохой, испорченный, но обаятельный мальчик, - именно так, как Дереку всегда нравилось, - он все равно нервничал.   
  
После звонка в дверь все разговоры моментально стихли. Стайлз утер вспотевшие ладони об узкие джинсы и замер, как стойкий оловянный солдатик. Однако вопреки его ожиданиям – дверь не открылась. Наоборот, на нее, кажется, даже цепочку повесили.  
\- Эй! – неуверенно сказал Стайлз, царапая короткими ногтями железную дверь. – Дерек? Может, откроешь?  
За дверью была гробовая тишина, даже телевизор замолчал.  
\- Дерек? – тверже сказал Стайлз. – Открой! Нам надо поговорить.  
Тишина.  
\- Дерек! – Стайлз отчаялся и перестал беспокоиться о том, что подумают о нем соседи и бестолковая стая Хейла. – Открой, пожалуйста! За что ты так со мной?  
\- Уходи, - пролаял Дерек через дверь.  
Стайлз ужасно соскучился по его низкому рычащему голосу.  
\- Впусти меня! – потребовал он зло. – Впусти меня, Дерек!   
\- Нет, - помолчав ответил тот. – Убирайся.  
\- Как это убирайся?! – закричал Стайлз. – Как так? Я что, какая-то безмозглая девка, которую можно оттрахать и бросить?  
\- …да, - ответил Дерек после паузы. – Именно так.  
\- Сейчас же открой! – рассвирепел Стайлз. – Я тебе покажу девку!  
\- Нет, - ответил Дерек. – Я хочу, чтобы ты ушел.  
\- Это же свинство, - жалобно сказал Стайлз. – Хотя бы в глаза мне скажи, что я сделал не так. Почему ты меня бросаешь?  
\- Стайлз, не унижайся, - устало попросил Дерек. – Просто уйди.  
\- Если я неправ, - прерывающимся голосом сказал Стайлз, едва сдерживая слезы, - если я тебя обидел – я извинюсь. Прости меня. Правда, прости. Хочешь, я на колени стану? Только пожалуйста, Дерек, пожалуйста!  
  
Больше Дерек с ним не разговаривал. Стайлз даже представить не мог, что будет когда-нибудь так унижаться, но теперь стыд и страх отступили куда-то вглубь, Стайлз подозревал, что потом ему будет невыносимо вспоминать это, но он не мог поверить, что так легко и обыденно потерял Дерека. Он умолял проклятую дверь, уговаривал ее, просил, клялся и предлагал денег, но она так и не открылась, а звук телевизора стал невыносимо громким. Его попросту не слушали, игнорировали, как пьяного соседа или случайно забредшего в подъезд наркомана.   
  
\- Чтоб ты сдох! – простонал Стайлз, доведенный до отчаяния.   
Он сломал ногти и отбил кулаки, пока колотился в проклятую дверь, а от проглоченных слез саднило горло и заложило нос. Самая неприятная боль засела внутри – между ребрами, как будто в живот пробралась мелкая ядовитая змея и крутилась там, жаля все подряд.  
\- Что б тебя черти побрали, - сказал он в сердцах. – Надеюсь, ты будешь гореть в аду, сука, за то, что разбил мне сердце!  
Шум телевизора стал громче.  
Стайлз отошел к лестнице, но все-таки не выдержал, вернулся и прижался лбом к двери.  
\- Пожалуйста, - попросил он безнадежно. – Пожалуйста, прости меня, впусти меня, Дерек. Я… я обещаю, я согласен на любые условия, просто поговори со мной!  
  
Наверное, у тех, кто был в лофте, уши заложило от рева телевизора.  
\- Ладно, - медленно сказал Стайлз, ощущая себя ужасно больным, старым и разбитым, - если ты так решил… хорошо. Если ты думаешь, что так тебе будет лучше… надеюсь, ты будешь счастлив. Прощай, Дерек.  
  
Он еле сполз по лестнице. Ноги не держали, в голове было пусто и гулко. Стайлз с трудом забрался в машину, съежился на заднем сидении и тоскливо посмотрел на окна лофта, завешенные тюлем.  
Машина тронулась, и Стайлз, неожиданно для себя, так разревелся, как не плакал уже много лет. Он буквально наизнанку выворачивался от рыданий, слезы потекли бурным ручьем, так что Стайлз вслепую стащил дорогущий дизайнерский пиджак и принялся утирать лицо рукавом.  
\- Босс, - пробормотал испуганный Бойд. – Босс, ты чего?  
\- Вези домой, - прорыдал Стайлз, заходясь в новой лавине слез.  
Правда на этот раз он додумался поднять переборку между водителем и салоном, поэтому всласть наревелся, пока рукав пиджака не промок насквозь.  
  
\- Мы приехали, - опасливо сказал Бойд по громкой связи.  
\- Хорошо, - спокойно ответил Стайлз.  
Он уже успел немного успокоиться. Глаза высохли, Стайлз утер лицо платком – и стало совершенно не заметно, что такой холеный, модный мальчик мог корчиться на заднем сидении, как полураздавленная гусеница.  
Стайлз несколько секунд смотрел на фасад своего особняка, тяжело вздохнул и выбрался из машины, натянув солнцезащитные очки.   
У него возникло странное чувство, будто в груди появилась ледяная корка: тонкая, хрустящая, но вполне ощутимая. Стайлз пожал плечами, мысленно споря с собой.  
Несчастная любовь – это не повод прощаться с жизнью. Такое бывает со всеми. Поболит и пройдет. Время лечит. Да.

 

***

 

\- Значит, все остается в силе? – уточнил Стайлз, не сводя взгляда с Лидии.  
Счастливой невеста не выглядела, наоборот, алая помада подчеркивала ее прямо-таки кукольную бледность. Зато жених выглядел довольным и скалил все свои мелкие зубки в хищной улыбке.  
Впрочем, когда Стайлз задал свой вопрос, Лидия побледнела еще больше, хотя это казалось невозможным, а Арджент перестал сверкать зубами и насторожился.  
\- Конечно, - медленно проговорил Крис. – А у вас возникли сомнения, мистер Стилински?  
\- Просто уточняю! – небрежно ответил Стайлз. – Я собираюсь как следует повеселиться на свадьбе моей дорогой подруги Лидии, мы ведь с детства дружим, правда?  
\- Правда, - ответила Лидия, вымучено улыбнувшись.  
\- Жду не дождусь этого радостного события, - процедил Стайлз. – Будет отличная вечеринка, правда, детка?  
\- Правда, - с нажимом ответила Лидия, сверкнув зелеными глазами, полными стылой злобы. – Правда, детка.  
\- Готов поспорить, что в белом платье ты будешь восхитительна! – воскликнул Стайлз, широко улыбаясь. – Белый цвет отлично гармонирует с твоими волосами. Ну и символика, конечно, невинность… поверить не могу, что моя дорогая подружка скоро станет Миссис…  
\- Миссис Арджент, - холодно сказал Крис, перебегая непроницаемым взглядом с Лидии на Стайлза.  
\- Именно! – Стайлз широко улыбнулся.  
\- Пожалуй, я вас оставлю, - сказала Лидия, прищурившись, - У меня страшная мигрень, прошу меня простить.  
\- О, ну что ты! – Стайлз вскочил. – Не буду вам докучать.   
Он распрощался с Арджентом, сделав вид, что не заметил, как тот задержал его ладонь в своей на пару секунд дольше, чем нужно. Крис Арджент всегда был опасным мужиком, и Стайлз привык к его неприязни.  
  
Не успел он дойти до выхода, как цепкая рука схватила его за воротник рубашки и затащила в пустую уютную приемную.  
\- Ты что творишь? – прошипела Лидия.  
Она вся тряслась от гнева, даже говорила нечетко, настолько ее колотило.  
\- Ты меня погубить хочешь?!  
\- Надо было думать до того, как ты раздвинула ноги перед оборотнем, - скучающе ответил Стайлз.  
  
Теперь ему было не стыдно и не противно говорить такие вещи. Корка в груди стала крепкой, и больше не грозилась треснуть от любого неосторожного слова. Стайлз свое отплакал и щадить никого не собирался.  
\- Да что с тобой? – прошептала Лидия, отшатнувшись. – Ты…  
\- Я? По-моему, разговор не обо мне, - лениво сказал Стайлз.  
Лидия прищурилась:  
\- Разве я виновата, что твой оборотень тебя бросил?  
\- Нет, - равнодушно ответил Стайлз. – Ты не виновата.   
\- Тогда почему…  
Она подумала несколько секунд, убрала волосы с лица и жестко спросила:  
\- Я поставлю вопрос иначе, ты что-то хочешь за свое молчание?  
\- Да, - согласился Стайлз. – Чего-нибудь хочу.  
Лидия терпеливо ждала.  
  
Стайлз огляделся, закрыл дверь на ключ и толчком свалил Лидию на диван, навалившись сверху.  
\- Слезь! – зашипела она. – Слезь, идиот! Ты совсем охренел, придурок?!  
\- Почему нет? – поинтересовался Стайлз, сдирая с нее трусики. – Ты какому-то оборотню дала, а старому другу не можешь?  
Лидия пнула его от души и рывком перевернулась на живот, но Стайлз поймал ее и подволок под себя.  
\- Будешь орать – весь дом сюда сбежится! – пригрозил он строго и зажал Лидии рот.  
Она тут же укусила его, но Стайлз не потерпел этого, намотал клубничные волосы на кулак, задрал рывком подол белого платья и замер. Разорванные трусики повисли на ноге Лидии, сама Лидия едва дышала, стиснутая в его руках, и боялась лишний раз дернуться.  
\- Вот как, - проговорил Стайлз, глядя между ее ног.  
Он не был большим специалистом в женщинах, однако то, что он видел, принадлежало телочке, которая часто и по-всякому трахалась. Стайлз облизнул два пальца и с легкостью протолкнул их в розовую, аккуратную попку.  
\- Это Джексон? – прошипел Стайлз на ухо Лидии, медленно двигая пальцами в ее нежном, теплом теле. – Он дерет тебя во все дыры, а?  
\- Да, - всхлипнула Лидия. – Да, он.  
\- Как это мило, - Стайлз вытащил пальцы и воткнул их еще раз, жестко и резко.   
Лидия всхлипнула.  
\- А что ты скажешь Ардженту? – поинтересовался Стайлз. – Или ты думаешь, что он не заметит?  
\- Не знаю, - ответила она, сотрясаясь от беззвучного плача. – Я не знаю.  
Стайлз вытащил пальцы, опустил подол на место и отодвинулся от Лидии. Она сжалась на краю дивана и дрожала, обнимая себя руками. Стайлз вытащил из кармашка платок и принялся утирать пальцы.  
\- И давно? – спросил он, не глядя на Мартин.  
\- Давно, - глухо призналась она, утирая мокрые щеки ребром ладони. – С того раза. Тогда.  
\- Я понял.  
Стайлз помолчал и протянул к ней руку, но Лидия шарахнулась так, что чуть не перевернула кушетку.  
\- Если ты выйдешь замуж за Арджента – до утра ты не доживешь, - помолчав, сказал Стайлз. – Ты же знаешь этого ублюдка. У него свой кодекс чести,  
\- Я знаю, - безынициативно ответила Лидия.   
\- Ты…   
\- Я люблю Джексона, - она подняла взгляд, неожиданно светлый и пронзительный. – Я люблю его так, как никого не любила. Я не знаю, что мне делать, но от Джексона я не откажусь. И он убьет тебя, если узнает, что ты со мной сделал.  
\- А что он сделает, когда Арджент будет тебя трахать в первую брачную ночь? – едко спросил Стайлз, которому стало не по себе. – Пожмет ему руку и пожелает удачи?  
\- Сомневаюсь, - мрачно ответила Лидия.  
  
\- Ты прости меня, - попросил Стайлз, когда Лидия привела себя в порядок. – Я не должен был. Это было гадко с моей стороны.  
\- Не думала, что скажу это, - вздохнула Лидия, - но твой оборотень делал из тебя человека, а без него ты превращаешься в отъявленного мерзавца.  
\- Прости, - еще раз попросил Стайлз. – И не сердись. Если ты вдруг решишь сбежать из-под венца – я всегда тебя спрячу. И если надо – женюсь на тебе, чтобы тебя не называли шлюхой.  
\- Меня и так называют шлюхой, - вздохнула Лидия. – Думаешь, я не знаю?  
\- Если начнут называть волчьей шлюхой – тебе придется несладко, - усмехнулся Стайлз. – Я по себе знаю.  
\- Ты не выглядишь несчастным, когда вспоминаешь об этом, - уколола его Лидия, поправляя волосы.  
\- Это было самое счастливое время в моей жизни, - отрывисто сказал Стайлз. 

 

***

  
\- Поехали домой, - приказал он Бойду, усаживаясь в машину.  
Тот послушно кивнул и выехал на мокрую от ливня трассу. Стайлз отряхнул ворот пальто от капель, включил планшет и принялся разбираться с документами, которые прислал ему Айзек.   
Сначала с Лейхи было сложно – он смотрел на Стайлза зверем и не соглашался на деловые встречи. Однако, в конце концов, он согласился на переговоры, и, выгнав всех из кабинета, прямо сказал:  
\- Я не буду вести с тобой дела, Стилински. И если я еще раз увижу тебя возле моей девочки - я тебя прикончу.  
\- Какой девочки? – спросил Стайлз, ловко прикидываясь. – О чем ты?  
\- Моей девочки, - тяжеловесно проговорил Айзек. – Не придуривайся.  
Стайлз задумался, поскреб затылок, потом подбородок, нахмурился и пожал плечами:  
\- Хоть убей, не пойму о ком ты.   
\- Ты видел ее в больнице, - медленно сказал Айзек.   
Из его голубых глаз ушла злоба, и вместо нее появилась недоверчивая радость.  
\- А-а-а, - протянул Стайлз. – Да, точно, была там какая-то девка… так я ее один раз в жизни видел.  
Вообще-то, он отлично помнил Эрику. Захотел бы – не забыл. Эрику, Джексона, Скотта – и Дерека. Всю их мохнатую чокнутую семейку, в которой не нашлось места для Стайлза.  
  
\- Это моя девушка, - с нажимом сказал Айзек.  
\- Рад за тебя, - легко отозвался Стайлз. – Только я не по этой части, ты разве не знаешь?  
Айзек пожал плечами, полистал бумаги и ослабил галстук.  
\- Так какое у тебя предложение? – спросил он, заглядывая в документы с интересом.  
  
\- Босс, тут пробка, - позвал Бойд. – Может объедем, пока можно вырулить?  
\- Давай, - согласился Стайлз. – Мне некогда целый день стоять.  
Бойд закивал и медленно вырулил в дворы. Машина ползла как черепаха, но Стайлз не подгонял, заинтересовавшись распечатками.   
\- Почти, - бормотал Бойд себе под нос, - почти, почти выехали, еще, еще чуть… еще… ох ты черт!  
Стайлз вскинул голову, услышав крик, и обомлел, когда из-за стены дождя прямо на них выехал черный РеноТрак. Фары ослепили, Стайлз успел сжаться на заднем сидении, и в этот момент его Бентли перевернулся вверх колесами и поскользил на крыше по мокрому асфальту. Стайлз услышал, как кричит Бойд, но так сильно долбанулся головой, что перестал соображать и не успевал следить за происходящим. Салон мялся, звенели и хрустели стекла, а огромные колеса пронеслись где-то рядом. Стайлз захрипел, задыхаясь рвотой и кровью из разбитой головы.  
Дверь Бентли вылетела, выломанная кем-то безжалостным, Стайлза за ноги вытащили под ливень. Он не успел толком прийти в себя, как ему с силой врезали в лицо, раз и второй, ломая нос. От таких ударов сознание померкло, и Стайлз едва успел заметить, что нападающий держит в руках пистолет.

 

Он пришел в себя на мокром асфальте точно там же, где его и бросили. Несколько секунд он бессмысленно смотрел вверх, щуря глаза от бьющего по лицу дождя. Холодные капли молотили по кровоточащим ссадинам, зато быстро приводили в себя.  
Стайлз с трудом приподнял голову, пытаясь выстроить правильную последовательность событий: в его машину врезался грузовик, вынырнувший из темного переулка, Бентли перевернулся и смялся как консервная банка. Бойд, скорее всего, погиб, а самого Стайлза кто-то выволок наружу и чуть было не пристрелил.  
Стайлз повернул голову набок и едва не заорал, как истеричная девочка, очутившись нос к носу с кровавыми останками, которые лишь отдаленно напоминали человека. Этому парню повезло меньше, чем Стайлзу – он светил бело-желтыми обломками ребер в хмурое небо, а разорванная печень растеклась по асфальту, как большая багровая медуза. Стайлз всхлипнул и попытался неуклюже отползти в сторону, но вляпался руками в размазанные, растоптанные кишки и замер, мечтая провалиться под землю.  
Рядом с его головой прошуршали кеды, Стайлз сжался, ожидая пинка по голове, однако кеды замерли неподалеку, а сверху на Стайлза упала окровавленная ветровка. Стайлз с трудом запрокинул голову и робко поднял взгляд. В первую секунду он не узнал с непривычного ракурса высокого широкоплечего парня в мокрой майке. Крепкие мускулистые руки с длинными когтями были по локоть в крови - она вязко капала на землю, смешиваясь с дождевой водой. Стайлз поморгал, присматриваясь к черноволосому вихрастому затылку, пересеченному бирюзовой полоской скрученной в жгут косынки, и узнал.  
  
Дерек вальяжно повел плечами, разминаясь, и изготовился к прыжку. Угол обзора был маленький, Стайлз не понял, с кем Дерек собрался драться, поэтому повернул голову в другую сторону и оцепенел, увидев, что из поцарапанного грузовика вышли двое: один с дробовиком, а другой - с большим блестящим мачете. У Стайлза сердце уползло куда-то в живот, он крепко зажмурился, надеясь, как в детстве, что если не будет ничего видеть, то ничего и не произойдет. Как только раздались гулкие выстрелы, отзывающиеся эхом в пустом переулке, Стайлз вздрогнул и попытался перевернуться на живот, чтобы уползти в безопасный уголок. Под пальцы ему попалась оторванная по колено нога в обрывке штанины, Стайлз, вскрикнув от отвращения, отшвырнул ее подальше, но тут его придавили к земле, наступив ему на спину. Он охнул и замер, а тяжесть спустя секунду исчезла, зато прямо перед Стайзлом упал дробовик, на прикладе которого осталась откушенная ладонь со скрюченными пальцами.  
Стайлз явственно ощутил, что вот прямо сейчас он либо сойдет с ума, либо упадет в обморок, либо его хватит инфаркт, и он умрет.  
За его спиной раздалось громкое двухголосое рычание. Стайлз встрепенулся, утер ладонью лицо и кое-как извернулся, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит. Дерек кружил вокруг оборотня с мачете, словно голодная лиса вокруг воинственного петуха. Оборотень был хорош: осанка, движения, взгляд – все выдавало в нем опытного, потрепанного бойца.   
Наверное, поэтому Дерек наматывал вокруг него круги, а не нападал без оглядки. Затягивать дальше было небезопасно – Дерек уставал и слабел, поэтому решился на быструю атаку. Однако только он выпустил когти, как слева громыхнуло, а оборотня буквально снесло в сторону.

\- Вот так, - устало сказал Стайлз, выронив дробовик. – Кто-то еще остался?  
Дерек вскинул голову, уловив стук трех сердец. Он не стал дожидаться, пока оборотень оклемается, а присел перед ним на одно колено и без лишних церемоний выдрал горло вместе с трахеей и куском легкого.   
Стайлз выбрал именно это время, чтобы приподняться на локте, увидел, что делает Дерек, и принялся блевать на свои штаны, добавляя грязи в переулок, залитый дождем и кровью, засыпанный осколками и битым железом.  
  
Дерек вздернул его за шкирку и поставил на ноги.  
\- Где твоя охрана? – прохрипел он мрачно, придерживая Стайлза, который норовил осесть обратно.   
Стайлз, поскуливая, осторожно потрогал перебитый нос и посмотрел на Дерека. Он чуть не проглотил язык от изумления, заметив на исхудавшем, угловатом лице некрасивый толстый шрам через щеку и окровавленную повязку, закрывающую глаза от бровей до носа.  
\- Где твоя охрана, Стайлз? – нетерпеливо спросил Дерек и встряхнул его, как глупого щенка.   
\- Нету ее, - ответил Стайлз и потянулся обеими руками к шраму. Тот был сизоватый по шву, неровный, видимо, лезвие ножа было смочено в аконите такой концентрации, что даже регенерация оборотней не смогла справиться с раной.  
  
Дерек увернулся от прикосновения и решительно принялся разбирать искореженный Бентли на куски, помогая себе когтями.  
\- Что с твоими глазами? – пробормотал ему в спину Стайлз, покачиваясь от пережитого шока. – Переиграл в «Бернинг Крусейдж»?   
Дерек даже не остановился, будто не слышал. Погнутая дверь Бентли поддалась, Дерек вытащил под дождь практически целого Бойда.  
\- Он жив? – взволнованно спросил Стайлз, безуспешно стирая с полы светлого пиджака кусочек какой-то прилипшей гадости.  
\- Целее тебя, - буркнул Дерек.  
  
Бойд ошарашенно обвел взглядом место бойни, рассеянно утер кровь, текущую струйкой из разбитой головы, и вдруг потерял сознание, повиснув на плече Дерека.  
\- Вот черт! – выругался тот, пихнул Бойда на Трак и пару раз дал ему по физиономии. Бойд пришел в себя, заморгал, застонал и принялся дико озираться.  
\- Умеешь управлять грузовиками? – жестко спросил Дерек, встряхивая его время от времени.  
\- Да… - слабо сказал Бойд. – Конечно.  
\- Вести сможешь?  
\- Конечно, - ответил тот. – Дерек? Что здесь…  
\- Нет времени, - оборвал его Дерек. – Через пять минут тут будет полно копов. Лезь за руль.  
  
Стайлза он просто закинул в кабину, словно тряпичную куклу.  
\- А ты? – спросил Стайлз, цепляясь за его руку, как утопающий.  
\- Мне пора, - буркнул Дерек, освобождаясь из его хватки. – Пусти.  
\- Но, - пискнул Стайлз, хлюпая кровью. – Но…  
Дерек захлопнул дверь и отступил назад.  
\- Погоди! – крикнул Стайлз, на секунду повернувшись к Бойду. – Стой, мне нужно с ним поговорить.  
\- С кем? – ответил Бойд, заводя двигатель.  
Стайлз развернулся к окну и скривился, увидев, что кроме них и разодранных трупов, в переулке никого не осталось.  


***

  
\- Если ты не откроешь эту чертову дверь – я ее вышибу, богом клянусь! – проорал Стайлз, прижимая к себе монтировку.   
Эта проклятая дверь иногда мерещилась ему по ночам. И Стайлз никому бы не признался, что до сих пор ревет, как девчонка, просыпаясь на рассвете.  
  
В лофте было тихо, но через несколько секунд за стеной тихонько зашуршали.  
\- Убирайтесь прочь, а то я вызову полицию!  
Стайлз чуть не выронил монтировку, услышав глухой старческий голос.   
\- Э-э-э, - протянул он растерянно. – Миссис?  
\- Я звоню в полицию! – визгливо заявила старушка за дверью. – Уходите прочь!  
\- Мэм, - осторожно спросил Стайлз, спрятав ломик за спину. – Я ищу Дерека Хейла.  
\- Не знаю таких!   
\- Но мэм! – Стайлз рассеянно поскребся в дверь. – Он жил тут еще два месяца назад!   
Дверь неожиданно заскрипела, и в узкое пространство между стеной и стальным ребром, высунулся ведьминский крючковатый нос.  
\- Чего вам?  
\- Дерек Хейл, - напомнил Стайлз, оживившись. – Он жил тут.   
\- Да, я сдавала ему комнату, - подтвердила старушка, оглядывая Стайлза неожиданно разумным и живым выцветшим глазом. – Он выехал месяц назад.  
\- Куда? – заинтересовался Стайлз.  
\- Справок не даю, - отрезала старушенция, сморщив нос, и став от этого похожей на настоящую злую ведьму.  
\- А лофт вы сдаете? – улыбнулся Стайлз.  
\- Сдаю! – тут же оживилась она и сняла дверь с цепочки.  
  
\- Денни, у меня два поручения для тебя, - сказал Стайлз, сбегая по ступенькам. – Во-первых, я хочу, чтобы ты купил мне кое-какую квартиру. Во-вторых, разыщи, где прячется Дерек Хейл.  
\- Ох, босс, - простонал Денни. – Только не снова! Что за квартира-то?   
\- Живо-живо! – поторопил его Стайлз. – Я жду результатов к вечеру.  
  
Сожженный дом Хейлов, стоящий на отшибе, действительно напоминал какого-то плотоядного монстра, впавшего в чуткий сон. Стайлза прошибло холодным потом, когда он увидел заросший шиповником и дикими маками сад – полосу отчуждения между нормальным миром и этим покосившимся черным беззубым чудовищем. Дом слепо и внимательно смотрел на него выбитыми окнами, где-то внутри скрипела дверь, тонко и противно. Стайлз сглотнул, перебрался через неожиданно высокий деревянный забор и вступил в пограничную зону.  
\- Галерея разбитых образов, - пробормотал Стайлз, часто сглатывая, – где солнце печет немилосердно, а мертвые деревья не сулят прибежища и сухой камень никогда не слышал звука воды…  
Ступеньки под его ногами скрипнули, гнилое дерево пружинило под кедами.   
\- Войди в тень под красной скалой, - бормотнул Стайлз, путаясь в словах стихотворения, которое учил давным-давно, - и я покажу тебе нечто, отличающееся от твоей тени утром, что убегает от тебя, и от твоей тени вечером, что ложится перед тобой…   
Он решительно толкнул незапертую дверь и закончил:  
\- …Я покажу тебе страх в пригоршне пыли.  
  
Внутри, как ни странно, было вполне цивильно – из кухни доносился глухой рокот холодильника, на стене в прихожей была приколота доска для записок. Судя по разным почеркам, здесь регулярно бывала вся стая. Стайлз открыл было рот, чтобы спросить: «Здесь есть кто-нибудь?» - но передумал. С этой фразы всегда начиналось всякое паршивое.  
Он вырулил в гостиную и замер на пороге, примерзнув к полу – на вытертом, дырявом диване сидела Эрика, читая книжку, в продавленном кресле у окна устроился Джексон, держа в руках знакомый Стайлзу старый тетрис, а прямо на выцветшем полу, водя пальцами по каким-то карточкам, сидел Дерек.  
Стайлз сглотнул, оказавшись под прицелом злых желтых глаз. Дерек медленно поднял голову - бирюзовая косынка была выстирана и отглажена и снова пересекала его лицо.  
\- Ох, серьезно? – поморщился Стайлз, разом перестав паниковать. – Да что с тобой?  
  
Дерек встал и сделал Эрике и Джексону знак убираться. Те моментально вымелись, только дверь хлопнула.  
\- Я надеялся, что ты меня не выследишь, - непонятно сказал Дерек. – Где я прокололся?  
\- Не понимаю, о чем ты, - заявил Стайлз, подходя ближе.  
Ему не нравилось, как выглядит Хейл – тот был худым почти до изнеможения, и кутался в большой, несоразмерный свитер, несмотря на теплую погоду. Ему осталось только отпустить бороду – и пожалуйста, классический бомж-наркоман.  
Дерек попятился от него, но Стайлзу надоело ходить кругами. Он потянулся и сорвал косынку.  
\- Слепых охранников не бывает, - тяжеловесно проговорил Дерек в напряженное молчание. – А слепые постельные грелки бывают, но это не для меня.  
  
Стайлз молчал. Его перекосило от вида этих уродливых кривых шрамов. Он-то ждал привычных ярко-голубых глаз, а смотрел на пустые глубокие глазницы, испещренные швами, словно синими нитками.  
Дерек повел головой, прислушиваясь к его сердцебиению и дыханию.  
\- Это можно исправить? – спросил Стайлз, сглатывая комок в горле.  
\- Официально? Легально? Нет, - Дерек пожал плечами. – Нелегально можно, но это стоит дохера, и это уголовщина, вообще-то.  
\- Ясно, - коротко сказал Стайлз, напоследок потрогал кончиками пальцев острую скулу, повернулся и вышел.  
Дерек сел обратно, еле сдерживая желание побежать за ним следом, как верная собака. Он сразу знал, что так будет. Стайлз был избалованный мальчик, эстет, повернутый на красивых вещах, а искалеченный охранник в его понятие прекрасного не вписывался. И все-таки, где-то в глубине души, Дерек надеялся, что Стайлз примет его, не сбежит так, словно ему пятки прижгли. Дерек этого и не хотел, и хотел. Он отлично понимал, что даже если Стайлз захочет держать его в постели, то вскоре сломанная игрушка ему наскучит, и тогда Дереку все чаще придется замечать на нем чужие мужские запахи. Это было невыносимо.   
Он не смел показаться Стайлзу на глаза, но следил за ним издалека, заодно приспосабливаясь жить в темноте, ориентируясь только на запахи и слух. И, как оказалось, правильно сделал. Пожил на пару месяцев больше, упиваясь своими иллюзиями и призрачным выбором.   
  
Дерек бы даже заплакал теперь, но он физически не мог – Кейт выжгла ему глаза раскаленным ножом и не поленилась выковырять слезные железы.  
  
Он вздрогнул, услышав, как в комнату вошла Эрика, но она ничего не сказала, только села рядом и положила голову ему на колени. С другой стороны привалился Джексон, который навострился ходить бесшумно, и обнял его со спины.  
\- Я в порядке, - сипло сказал Дерек. – Пошли вон.   
\- Ну-ну, - проворковала Эрика, поглаживая его волосы. – Ты же знаешь, что мы тебя любим, правда?   
Дерек кивнул и нашарил повязку. Он уже привык, что она давит на виски, без нее казалось, что он стоит голышом посреди людной площади.  
Джексон помог завязать ее на затылке и ткнулся лицом в шею Дерека, обдавая его волосы теплым воздухом. Эрика прижималась щекой к его груди. Дерек прерывисто вздохнул, чувствуя, что его стая тянет из него отчаяние и горе, причем так, чтобы он не заметил. Это было трогательно и мило с их стороны – и ради этого стоило жить, ради своей семьи.  
А любовь… что такое любовь? Тебя любят, пока ты молод и красив. А потом нет.

 

***

 

\- Ты проснулся, мой прекрасный принц, - промурлыкал Стайлз. – Но вообще-то ты зря это сделал.  
Дерек ощутил прикосновение его прохладных пальцев к лицу.   
  
Очень сильно пахло псиной, болью и медикаментами. Дерек покрутил головой, пытаясь сориентироваться – где он находится и что с ним. Он отлично помнил, что засыпал на пепелище своего дома, накрывшись дырявым пледом, но где он проснулся – это был вопрос.  
Дерек повел плечами и ощутил, что руки, как и ноги, разведены и пристегнуты наручниками к ножкам тяжелого железного стола.   
Для Дерека все сразу стало понятно – он находился в какой-то нелегальной клинике, судя по запаху – в операционной ветеринарной клиники, и только Джексон мог усыпить его так, чтобы Дерек не заметил, как его перевозят. Он подавил первый приступ паники, пытаясь трезво и холодно оценить, зачем Джексон его предал, что тут делает Стайлз и что, собственно, происходит.  
  
Слева потянуло тонким запахом духов, от которого Дерек оцепенел и принялся дрожать, словно в ознобе. Он боялся эту женщину, стыдился своего страха, и все равно не мог ничего с собой поделать. Кейт Арджент и раскаленный добела нож, на котором шипел испаряющийся аконит – это было последним, что он видел, последним воспоминанием перед страшной болью. Дерек затрясся, инстинктивно пытаясь вырваться из наручников.  
\- Именно поэтому мы тебя привязали, - мягко сообщил Стайлз.  
Дерека бросило в холодный пот от «мы». Он не успел додумать, что Кейт и Стайлз могут с ним сделать, скооперировавшись в дружную команду, как услышал, что Стайлз разговаривает с Арджент.  
-… я знаю, с моей стороны очень нехорошо лишить тебя шанса на последнее слово, но если я вытащу кляп – ты начнешь орать, начнешь ведь? Поэтому придется мне нарушить традицию нашего правосудия. Ты была очень плохой девочкой, сучка, так что судья Стилински вынес приговор и даже сам приведет его в исполнение.  
\- Стайлз, - позвал Дерек, облизнув сухие губы. – Я знаю, что ты собираешься сделать. Не надо. Это опасно. Тебя найдут, и ее семья…  
\- Тс-с-с, - нежно сказал Стайлз, обводя кончиком пальца его губы по контуру. – Ты всегда отговаривал меня от авантюр, зануда. Но эту авантюру я проверну.  
\- Нет, я…  
\- У меня тут есть запасной кляп, - строго ответил Стайлз. – Для тех, кто много болтает.  
\- Себе его запихни, - огрызнулся Дерек, дергая руками. – Не смей ничего творить, Стилински!  
\- Я и колдуна хорошего нашел, - сказал Стайлз, не слушая его. – Вообще-то, он врач. Не трансплантолог, но сойдет.  
\- Весьма польщен вашей высокой оценкой.  
  
Дерек недоверчиво прислушался к этому ровному мягкому голосу.  
\- Дитон! – позвал Дерек наудачу.   
\- Да, мистер Хейл, - отозвался тот. – Лежите спокойно.  
\- Ты его знаешь? – удивился Стайлз, поглаживая Дерека по голой груди и рукам.  
\- Встречались, - процедил Дерек. – Дитон, я запрещаю! Не смей!  
\- Прости, Дерек, - тот хмыкнул и загремел стальной кюветой. – Но в данном случае решающее право голоса у мистера Стилински. Он платит.  
\- Стайлз, нет! – вызверился Дерек. – Нельзя трогать такую магию, она крова…  
Резиновый шарик в стальных распорках скользнул ему в рот, Дерек едва не поперхнулся от негодования.  
\- Так лучше, - заявил Стайлз. – Хватит бубнить, Дерек.   
Дерек зарычал, выражая свое мнение по поводу, и затих.  
\- Я сделаю вам укол, - проговорил над его ухом Дитон. – Будет немного больно.  
Дерек показал бы зубы, если бы мог. В его висок воткнулась иголка, он охнул от неожиданности, а в следующую секунду ему показалось, будто прямо в череп льется ледяная вода.  
\- Ощущения неприятные, - согласился с его рычанием Дитон. – Но так надо. Сейчас вы немножко… уснете.  
  
Дерек не уснул. Он впал в подобие эйфории, при которой самой эйфории и нет, зато нет и боли. Он видел – видел! – со стороны свое обмякшее тело, кошмарно исхудавшее за эти месяцы, видел, как Дитон колдует над ним с блестящим скальпелем и какими-то ведьмовскими травами. А еще он видел Кейт, растянутую точно так же на другом столе, испуганную и обозленную, исцарапанную, с красным кляпом, с разорванными в драке колготками. Стайлз целомудренно поправил задравшуюся на ноге Кейт юбку, по команде Дитона взял второй скальпель и ловко распорол Кейт запястье. Та взвизгнула в кляп, а Стайлз взял безвольную руку Дерека и черканул поперек вен. Дерек удивился тому, что ничего не чувствует, он как будто смотрел кино – страшное, трэшовое, садистское кино. Стайлз плотно перебинтовал их руки, порез к порезу. Дереку, несмотря на отвращение, было интересно, чем же все это закончится, Дитон как раз полоснул его по лицу, выпуская черно-синюю, отравленную кровь – но сознание померкло окончательно, и он впал в кому без снов и видений.  
  
\- Просыпайся, волчара!  
В глаза ударил яркий свет, Дерек зажмурился и прикрыл лицо ладонью. Глаза немилосердно слезились, Дерек пытался рассмотреть что-то, кроме своих пальцев, но слеп от всех попыток что-нибудь увидеть.  
\- Тихо-тихо, - пробормотал Стайлз, прижимая его голову к своей груди. – Потихоньку, не спеши.   
Дерек проморгался, утер слезы и понял, что никакого яркого света и в помине нет. Тускло горела лампочка над операционным столом.   
\- Ты! – пробормотал ошарашенный Дерек, сообразив, что наконец-то видит Стайлза.  
Его сладкий мальчик тоже исхудал, вытянулся и как-то разом повзрослел. По крайней мере, с юного лица на Дерека смотрели усталые взрослые глаза.   
\- Сам ты, - усмехнулся Стайлз.   
Дерек робко потрогал веки, привычно ожидая наткнуться на пустые искалеченные глазницы. Вместо этого он нащупал глазные яблоки под закрытыми веками. Щеки были мокрыми от слез – именно эта влага окончательно доказала Дереку, что он снова зрячий.   
Стайлз поймал его лицо в ладони, - Дерек даже не подумал дергаться, - а Стайлз принялся сухо и коротко целовать его в щеки.   
\- Ты идиот, - глухо сказал Стайлз, прижимаясь щекой к его скуле. – Ты же мой волк. Я без тебя не могу. Я тебя лю…  
Дерек поцеловал его в горячие губы, с бешеной радостью вспоминая вкус этого рта, такой знакомый, такой родной, словно не было полугода одиночества и тоски.  
  
\- Надо придумать, куда деть труп, - пробормотал Дерек, отстраняясь.  
\- Чувак, - сморщился Стайлз. – Не порть романтический момент.  
Дерек усмехнулся, выполз из цепких объятий и склонился над столом, на котором лежала мертвая Кейт. Даже такая, с двумя кровавыми дырами на лице и перерезанным горлом, она пугала Дерека до тошноты.  
\- Тупая сука, - пренебрежительно сказал Стайлз, обнимая Дерека со спины. – Ты трахался с ней?  
\- Когда-то давно, - честно ответил Дерек.  
\- Я лучше? – спросил Стайлз стальным тоном.  
\- Лучше, - согласился Дерек. – Намного лучше.  
\- И в постели тоже? – ревниво уточнил Стайлз.  
\- Везде лучше, - отозвался Дерек. – Нужно сжечь ее…  
\- Не беспокойся, - Стайлз прижался к нему плотнее. – Я попросил твою стаю мне помочь.  
\- Поверить не могу, что они согласились, - Дерек покачал головой, не сводя взгляда с Кейт.  
\- Они тебя любят, - пожал плечами Стайлз. – Джексон сказал, что они позаботятся о теле. Я не уверен, что хочу знать…  
\- Не стоит, - подтвердил Дерек. – Пойдем отсюда.  
  
Стайлз взял его за руку, переплетя их пальцы, и толкнул тяжелую дверь, впуская в тусклую операционную трех пушистых, тощих волков. Звери прошли мимо, клацая когтями, равнодушно окинули Дерека холодными взглядами и окружили стол.  
\- Пошли, - Дерек крепко перехватил Стайлза за затылок, не позволяя обернуться, и вытолкал прочь, на задворки частной ветеринарной клиники, подальше от того, чего человеку не стоило видеть.  
\- Садись в машину, - скомандовал Стайлз.  
Дерек машинально послушался.   
  
За это время он привык передвигаться как слепой – напряженно вслушиваясь и втягивая носом клубок городских запахов. Теперь же он видел все – ночное небо с заревом от рекламы, щиты, подсвеченные неоном, кирпичные дома, черный шевроле, припаркованный у крыльца. Органы чувств отчаянно конфликтовали, и Дерек пошатывался, не зная, к чему прислушиваться: к стуку сердца Стайлза или к чавканью в операционной, - а может стоит не слушать, а обонять? Стайлз пах бургером, карамельными конфетами и медицинским титаном. За переулком вылизывалась сытая кошка, умыкнувшая рыбину. Шевроле пах бензином. Стаканчик в урне пах шоколадным мороженым.  
  
\- Тебе нехорошо? – встревоженно спросил Стайлз, снова взял его за руку, как маленького, и принялся заглядывать в глаза.  
\- Да, - признался Дерек.  
Стайлз усадил его на заднее сидение, заботливо пристегнул ремнем, а сам сел за руль. Дерек перегнулся через сидение, опустил козырек и принялся разглядывать себя в зеркале. Стайлз напряженно ждал.  
  
Дерек ощупал щеку, на которой затягивался свежий шов, потрогал подбородок, заросший суточной щетиной, и наконец, посмотрел в глаза своему отражению. На него смотрели зеленые, настороженные глаза Кейт. Дерек охнул, отшатнулся, взмахнув руками, и уловил в зеркальце алый отблеск. Когда он собрался с силами снова посмотреть в зеркало, то увидел там горящие красным злые радужки альфы.  
\- Интересный эффект, - пробормотал Стайлз, наблюдая за ним. – Теперь всегда так будет?  
\- Да, - помолчав, сказал Дерек, рассматривая себя.   
Стайлз протянул руку и осторожно потрогал колючие отросшие ресницы.  
\- Выходит, что ты опасное создание, - сказал он задумчиво.  
Дерек посмотрел на него в упор.  
\- Вы все-таки жрете людей, - Стайлз поежился, но его пальцы ласкали скулу Дерека, не останавливаясь. – Ты и меня так когда-нибудь слопаешь?  
\- Когда-нибудь, - мрачно сказал Дерек. – Когда окончательно достанешь. Отвези меня домой.  
\- Нет, - решительно сказал Стайлз, заводя машину. – В том пиздеце ты больше жить не будешь.  
\- А где я буду жить? – мгновенно рассвирепел Дерек. – В конуре на заднем дворе?  
\- Сначала поживешь в своем драгоценном лофте, - сказал Стайлз, выводя машину на магистраль. – Ты не в форме. А когда оклемаешься и приведешь себя в порядок – вернешься на работу.  
\- Я…  
\- Не обсуждается, - отрезал Стайлз.   
\- Я не ручной пес, - холодно сказал Дерек.  
\- Ты мой волк, - терпеливо проговорил Стайлз, словно не мог понять, как же можно не выучить такую простую истину.   
\- А ты, значит, местный заклинатель волков? – Дерек недобро прищурился, зеленые глаза изменили цвет на багровый.  
\- Нет, - рассеянно ответил Стайлз, перестраиваясь в другую полосу. – Я придурок, которого ты бросил.   
Дерек прикусил язык, а Стайлз быстро посмотрел на него и буркнул себе под нос:  
\- Я придурок Стайлз, который тебя любит.

 

***

 

\- Я в душ, - пробормотал Дерек, ожесточенно сдирая с себя смокинг.   
Тот аж трещал по швам, но Дерек равнодушно выбросил дорогую тряпку, притормозил у столика, цапнув бутылку с вином, и пошлепал в сторону душевой, скидывая на ходу ботинки.  
\- Счастливый молодожен собственной персоной, - пробормотал Стайлз ему вслед, медленно раздеваясь.  
\- Ты можешь быть спокоен! – проорал Дерек из ванной - судя по звону, он там активно пил, не дожидаясь Стайлза. – Я буду верен тебе до конца своих дней!  
\- Да? – удивился Стайлз, стаскивая покрывало с огромной кровати.  
\- Да! – крикнул Дерек. – Вторую свадьбу я не переживу!  
\- Да хуй тебе, а не вторая свадьба, - ревниво ответил Стайлз, выбираясь из ботинок.  
Он стащил носки и зарылся босыми ногами в пушистый ковер. Дерек принялся петь в душе – значит, не так уж сильно он устал и злился, скорее, ворчал по привычке.   
Стайлз разбежался и запрыгнул в кровать. Перина прогнулась, утопив его, словно беднягу Нео в асфальте, и под ним что-то неприятно чавкнуло. Стайлз, полный дурных предчувствий, торопливо откинул одеяло и досадливо крякнул, увидев раздавленную коробку шоколадных конфет. Он быстренько переложил конфеты на стол и затер запястьем маленькое пятнышко сиропа.  
\- Что делаешь? – миролюбиво спросил Дерек, стоящий на пороге.  
Полотенцем он вытирал волосы, совершенно не думая прикрыть толстый член, висящий в кудрявых черных завитках.   
\- Да так, - соврал Стайлз, - ничего.  
Дерек подошел к столу, недоуменно хмыкнул, увидев искореженную коробку с конфетами, выпустил когти и вспорол крышку.   
\- Я в душ, - быстро пробормотал Стайлз, пока Дерек, ворча себе под нос, пытался выбрать самую целую конфету.  
  
Стайлз встал под струи, приятно пахнущие озоном, и потянулся. Он немного нервничал, но только самую малость, и скорее по традиции, лишь потому, что молодоженам полагалось быть нервными. Стайлз растер мочалкой грудь, провел по подмышкам и осторожно намылил в паху.   
\- Эй, молодая! – позвал его Дерек, перекрикивая бормотание телевизора. – Ты там не утонул?  
\- Не, - проорал в ответ Стайлз и выключил воду.  
\- Иди сюда, - Дерек похлопал по кровати, не отрываясь от включенного телевизора.  
\- Кровь, пролившаяся под ударами бича, и кровь, пролитая мечом, - президент Уиттмор сделал паузу и приподнял брови, выражая отвращение к кровопролитию, - научила нас тому, что ни один союз, основанный на принципах свободы и равенства, не мог бы устоять, если бы был наполовину рабским…  
\- Вот шпарит, - усмехнулся Дерек. – Меня прямо на слезу пробивает.  
\- Выключи, - попросил Стайлз.   
\- Погоди, дослушаю, - Дерек устроился на локте удобнее и подпихнул подушку.  
\- Мы родились заново, - торжественно сказал Джексон и взял за руку жену. – Мы родились заново и поклялись вместе двигаться вперед!  
Лидия, выбравшая скромный синий костюм а-ля Жаклин, выглядела потрясающе. Она улыбалась так просто и ласково, что было невозможно не испытывать симпатию к этой молодой, красивой и счастливой паре.  
  
\- Брачная ночь, Стилински, - напомнил Стайлз, выключив телевизор.  
\- Это, кстати, я тоже хотел обсудить, - буркнул Дерек, откидываясь на спину. – Почему это Лидия стала Уиттмор, а я…  
\- Как только станешь президентом, я тут же возьму твою фамилию, - пообещал Стайлз. – Дерзай.  
Дерек фыркнул и принялся внимательно следить за ним зелеными, как у кота, глазами.   
Стайлз прошелся по апартаментам, выключая свет, щелкнул кнопкой, и кровать мягко осветилась рассеянным светом встроенных ламп. Дерек смотрел на него сонным взглядом, но едва заметно улыбался. Стайлз лег на край кровати, поерзал на спине и развел ноги.  
Дерек перекатился сверху, устроился на нем и принялся коротко целовать в губы, в скулы и подбородок.  
\- Так и лежи, - неожиданно хрипло сказал Стайлз, обнимая его ногами за бока.   
Дерек моментально остановился и посмотрел настороженно.  
\- Мы ведь об этом неоднократно говорили, - начал он, ероша черные волосы на затылке.  
\- Говорили, - согласился Стайлз. – Теперь мы в законном браке, который поддерживается на всей территории Штатов, и мы можем завести ребенка. Все легально.  
\- Ты по швам порвешься, - Дерек покачал головой и попытался выскользнуть из объятий.  
Стайлз сжал ноги сильнее, обхватил Дерека за шею и рванул на себя.  
\- Я так не думаю.  
\- Да? – тот замер и осторожно проскользнул пальцами между Стайлзовых ягодиц, где было влажно и податливо.  
\- Я две недели себя растягивал, - признался Стайлз.   
\- А мне почему не сказал? – Дерек все-таки вывернулся из его хватки и устроился на боку.  
\- Именно потому и не сказал, - пробормотал Стайлз, устраиваясь рядом, как маленькая ложечка. – Ты же сразу начал бы занудствовать. А так дело сделано, я готов.  
\- Не готов ты, - мрачно ответил Дерек, нашарил ладонь Стайлза и приложил к своему твердому, крупному, словно у большой собаки, члену. – Уверен, что примешь?  
\- Если ты не будешь скакать на мне, как жеребец – я даже не порвусь, - хвастливо ответил Стайлз и вздрогнул, когда член в его ладони стал еще крупнее.  
\- Ну, как знаешь, - вкрадчиво прошептал ему на ухо Дерек, отвел его ногу в сторону, зажал ладонью рот и одним толчком вошел до середины.  
Стайлз завизжал, выгибаясь от боли струной. Дерек вталкивался в него совершенно безжалостно, до самого основания члена, и выходил почти целиком, жестко растягивая дырку. Стайлз грыз его ладонь, глотал кровь, глотал воздух, давился своим криком, но при этом его член гордо торчал, прижимаясь к животу, как литой.   
\- Напросился, сучка, - прорычал Дерек, вдавливая его в матрас.  
  
Дерек-волк наконец-то пировал. Ему не слишком нравилось подчиняться мальчишке, щенку, человеку, и доводы Дерека-человека его не убеждали. Волк просто ждал подходящего случая, зная, что все равно дождется, рано или поздно, и поставит зарвавшуюся самку на место. Дереку-волку, по большому счету, было совершенно наплевать, какого пола дырка под ним, он был альфой и знал, что его семя способно оплодотворить любого из жалкого слабого человеческого племени.  
Дерек-человек Стайлза все-таки жалел, поэтому сдерживал порывы искусать дрожащие плечи и заклеймить шею синяками.   
\- Боже, - прохрипел Стайлз, отплевываясь его кровью. – Я сейчас умру! Я сейчас просто умру!  
\- Терпи, - выдохнул Дерек, переворачивая его на пузо. – Пока даже узла нет.  
Стайлз взвыл в подушку, пачкая ее красными смазанными следами, вцепился в простыню и выставил задницу. Дерек восхищенно присвистнул – он пялил Стайлза от силы десять минут, а тот уже выглядел, как потасканная порно-звезда. Дырка зияла как жерло, припухла, Дерек, интереса ради, пропихнул в нее сразу четыре пальца и ни капли не удивился тому, как легко они вошли. Стайлз завопил и дернулся, пытаясь соскользнуть. Дерек притянул его обратно, насадил задницей на свой член и выпустил волка.  
  
От торжествующего воя задрожали стекла, а Стайлз сжался. Волк моментально искусал его, помял в лапах, как плюшевую игрушку, придавил своим весом к кровати, вталкиваясь в распяленную дырку. Стайлз разрыдался, тонко поскуливая, просунул руку под живот и пару раз двинул ладонью. Его задница несколько раз с силой сжалась и Стайлз обмяк. Дерек запинал волка обратно, одновременно восхищаясь и ужасаясь тем, что тот наделал всего-то за пару минут. Узел вспух, запирая его в Стайлзе. Дерек закричал, выворачиваясь в почти болезненном долгожданном оргазме, а Стайлз слабо пискнул сорванным голосом и расслабился.  
  
\- Как ты? – тихо спросил Дерек, осторожно перекладывая их на бок.  
Стайлз болтался на нем, как рыба-прилипала. Только у этой паршивой рыбы не было длинных костлявых рук и ног, как у Стайлза, которые так и норовили заехать Дереку по лицу или ткнуться в локоть. Дерек приподнялся и заглянул в запрокинутое лицо, даже не зная, что там увидит.   
Щеки, конечно, были мокрые от слез, ресницы слиплись тонкими стрелками, зато на губах Стайлза играла блаженная улыбка, а мутные глаза почти закатились. Стайлз был в эйфории, в экстазе, так и полагается хорошей самке после вязки.  
\- Надеюсь, ты в порядке, - нервно проговорил Дерек, ощупывая растянутое вокруг его члена кольцо мышц. Он даже не подозревал, что человеческое тело в самом деле способно на такие фокусы.  
Волк довольно урчал, получив свое. Дерек попытался дотянуться до бутылки на прикроватной тумбочке. Он зверски хотел выпить и не отказался бы от сигары, но Стайлз висел на нем мертвым грузом.   
\- Ох, - булькнул Стайлз, медленно, как контуженный, растирая лицо. – Ох.  
\- Ты живой? – забеспокоился Дерек. – Ты как, детка?  
\- Кайф, - ответил Стайлз устало и сонно. – А ты скотина. В жизни больше под тебя не лягу.  
\- Да ладно? – Дерек усмехнулся и поцеловал его в висок. Ему даже не пришлось слушать ритм сердца Стайлза, он и так слышал, что тот врет, как сивый мерин.  
В голосе Стайлза слышалась похоть и жадность, и Дерек подозревал, что кое-кто плотно подсядет на узел и ту эйфорию, что он дает.  
\- В последний раз со мной такое было еще до встречи с тобой, - Стайлз как будто читал его мысли. – Я передознулся в «54», и мне было охуенно кайфово.  
\- Как знал, что услышу какую-нибудь глупость, - вздохнул Дерек.   
Стайлз поерзал и уютно устроился в его объятиях.  
\- Скоро вытащишь?  
\- Понятия не имею, - честно признался Дерек. – Минут через десять.  
Стайлз кивнул, потянулся, нечаянно заехав Дереку по лбу, ойкнул и замер.   
  
\- Мне кажется, что Лейхи теперь вообще не отвяжется, - мрачно сказал Дерек, поглядывая в телевизор через плечо дремлющего Стайлза.  
\- А? – Стайлз встрепенулся, сонно поморгал и согласно кивнул. - Он даже кольцо купил, мне показывал.  
\- Вот еще! – фыркнул Дерек. – Эрика…  
\- ...тебя и слушать не станет, - перебил его Стайлз. – Она любит Айзека, точно тебе говорю.  
\- Блажь это все, - проворчал Дерек. – Лейхи чокнутый. Скоттова девка тоже опасна. Я нихера не уследил за мелкими.   
\- Эрика тоже далека от нормы, - Стайлз пожал плечами. – Им хорошо вдвоем, ты же сам видишь.  
\- Вижу, - признал Дерек. – Не знаю, что она нашла в этом малахольном, но вроде она счастлива…  
Стайлз открыл рот, чтобы продолжить беседу, как вдруг почувствовал, что напряжение в заднице ослабевает. Узел обмяк и выскользнул. Стайлз и пискнуть не успел, как ощутил что из него течет жидкая, резко пахнущая мускусом волчья сперма.  
\- Вот бля!  
\- Лежи спокойно, - приказал Дерек, - я принесу полотенце.  
\- Она не держится совсем, - пожаловался Стайлз, пытаясь сжать задницу.  
Вместо этого из него начало течь толчками.   
\- Ты бы видел себя сейчас, - хрипловато сказал Дерек, утирая его ноги и ягодицы.  
\- Нет-нет-нет! – завопил Стайлз. – Не думай даже!  
Дерек, не слушая его, просунул два пальца в раскрытую дырку и потрогал гладкие стенки.  
\- Пожалуй, я дам тебе время до утра, - решил Дерек. – А утром повторим.  
\- Сука! – с чувством сказал Стайлз, едва не светясь от удовольствия. – Я на мокром спать не буду, так и знай!  
\- Кто напакостил – тот и спит на мокром, - пожал плечами Дерек. – А кто кричал, что тренировал задницу две недели, тот держит все в себе.   
Впрочем, вопреки своим словам, он перекатил Стайлза в сторону, а сам лег на пахнущую спермой простыню.  
\- Вот и славно, - воинственно сказал Стайлз.  
\- Отлично! – подтвердил Дерек, щелкая пультом.  
\- Лучше не придумаешь! – буркнул Стайлз, который любил оставлять за собой последнее слово, подкатился Дереку в подмышку и принялся с интересом следить за фильмом на экране телевизора.


End file.
